Voyager Shadows: Poor little Rich girl
by G-Of The Rivers
Summary: New Voyagers! Series: Natalie Powers is a sixties teen who appears to have it all, but is empty and lost within. Phineas is requested to step in and alter a mysterious and tragic circumstance in her life, but doing so may put his entire career as a Voyager on the line and opens up startling revelations about Voyagers Headquarters and a dangerous group known as 'The Seekers'.
1. Cloak and Dagger

**Voyager Shadows: Poor little rich girl**

*A/N: This story picks up from Chapter 4 of 'Jaiden's Tale' directly after Jeffrey leaves Bogg to complete his Shadow mission.

**Chapter 1: Cloak and dagger**

_"We all have a tendency to get attached to people and things, but we can't always have it our way. Shadowing is a covert business that requires a lot of heart, which you have. But sometimes it requires extreme sacrifice. If we don't understand that, then we have no business doing this work."_

_"And that's my sacrifice, Bogg. I want to sacrifice my life to raising Jaiden. Stop trying to talk me out of it! Or maybe you just wish that someone would have talked you out of raising me?"_

Phineas Bogg couldn't get his partner's stinging words out of his mind. Ever since Jeffrey was a kid he knew precisely how to cut him to the heart…

**~Oo~**

**Flashback: 1880**

"Here you go, try your hand at it, kid." Billy said and offered Jeffrey the gun.

"I can't…" Jeffrey sighed.

"Why not?"

"_Bogg _won't let me."

"Hey, I don't want to get between a boy and his father." The outlaw replied.

"He's _not_ my father!"

"But he tells you what to do."

**~Oo~**

By the time they met the infamous outlaw Billy the Kid, Phineas already loved Jeffrey and harbored fatherly instincts toward him. He scarcely hid his displeasure at Jeffrey's attitude that day. Jeffrey always managed to dredge up parenting issues or questioned Phineas' love for him whenever they argued. It was his surefire way to end the disagreement and left Phineas sulking for days.

Phineas wouldn't let on to Jeffrey how much this last accusation hurt him. But he understood that even after 15 years, the pain of losing his parents so tragically was still an open wound for him.

"We all put on a bold face, but none of us ever really get over it, or learn to accept it. It's so unnatural." Phineas pondered.

He glanced at the clock on the wall; Susan never showed. The candles melted and dinner turned cold. The phone rang and Phineas jumped up to grab it.

"Phineas speaking."

"Phineas…" A woman mumbled and coughed. "It's me."

"Susan, what's the matter? You sound terrible."

He held the phone away from his ear when she blew her nose. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I left work early and took a nap but I just couldn't wake up." She sneezed and wheezed. "I caught a bad flu. My throat aches too." She cleared her throat and sighed miserably. "I feel a fever and body ache coming on."

"I'm sorry, Susan. Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like me to bring you soup? Do you need medicine?"

"Oh, no thank you. Ned from Voyager Medical is stopping by with antibiotics. He's inoculated to the moon. I don't want you to get sick though; you have important assignments. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble tonight."

Phineas looked disappointed at the stew dish, colorful salad bowl and home-baked bread. "No, Sue. No trouble at all. Just dinner as usual." He licked his thumb and forefinger and snuffed out the candles. "If you need anything, give me a call or contact me on the communicator."

"Thank you, Phineas. You're a doll." She coughed loudly before hanging up.

Phineas looked around the complex. Now that he cleaned it loomed empty. Voyager Headquarters preferred the walls painted a soft light beige, the better to match a resident's color preferences with additional furnishings. Phineas and Jeffrey owned necessary furniture and comfort chairs, but they chose not to be weighed down by too many personal belongings and useless bric-a-brac.

He ate some salad and a bowl of stew and dipped the bread in gravy, lost in thought. "Ned from Voyager Medical…He's moving in on my turf? Figures."

Ned McGowan – tall, tanned, and dark blonde with sparkling teeth. Jeffrey called him 'white as butter.' But sometimes Jeffrey called Phineas the same. Ned also had a goofy side that revealed itself sporadically. When he and Phineas were younger, others used to confuse them, despite Ned's brown eyes. Phineas and Ned shared classes and proved athletic rivals in everything from swimming to archery. Ned couldn't keep up with 'Phin the fin' at the pool and Phineas joked that Ned "ate his 'dust' bubbles." But Ned split arrows on the bullseye while Phineas missed it by a mile. Ned cracked that "Robin Hood would roll over in his grave and William would _tell_ him he stunk." Ned wanted Susan's affections and Phineas didn't blame him.

"I'm acting like a teenager. Susan will make up her mind when she's ready. I guess it's time to get cracking on my mission."

He thumbed through Natalie Powers' thin file. The girl lived in the lap of luxury and attended the finest schools. She received straight 'A's, was elected squad captain of the cheerleading team, lead singer in the chorus, and the list went on. She participated in enough well-rounded extracurricular activities to make one's head spin – Drama club, poetry club, Tennis, Student Council. Phineas read between the lines, everything she did filled a gaping familial void and deep loneliness in her life.

Phineas skipped to her date of death. He held his cheek and a soft groan escaped him. Natalie Powers disappeared in June, 1964 after an end-of-school party went awry. Thirty years later land developers found her car deep in the wetlands with her remains still trapped inside. The coroner found no evidence of foul play and labeled it an accidental death at the request of her distraught father, Kevin Powers. He died less than a year after the gruesome discovery. Phineas couldn't look at the pictures of her remains for too long and shut the file.

"I'll be there sweetheart, this won't happen to you. I'll dive down there and drag you out myself." He murmured.

He smiled wistfully and picked up her school portrait. Behind her gentle green eyes and bubbly grin, Phineas detected an emotional hurt; something he caught every day in Jeffrey for the last fifteen years. He scanned the files and found the cause. Her mother Mary disappeared in 1961 – and was presumed dead in a charter plane crash and explosion. Unusual for a woman in the fifties, Mary became managerial assistant to the Governor in 1958. The plane was scheduled to land at one of his nomination rallies.

Kevin Powers was known as the _Beer and Cheese King_ of Wisconsin. He owned three breweries and two highly successful cheese factories. His influence and social circle helped Mary's career along. The family lived in a mansion in a small affluent town called Spring Creek. A few months after the crash, Kevin remarried a much younger woman. The police never suspected Natalie's step-mother. But after Natalie disappeared the woman dropped out of the picture and Kevin never remarried.

"Poor girl probably had everything anyone can ask for, except time and attention from the people she needed most." He said regrettably.

**~Oo~**

After recalibrating his new omni and giving it a polish, Phineas cleared away the food and poured a small glass of red wine. He occasionally indulged in spirits, but never made it a habit. However, he was concerned with Jeffrey's growing penchant to turn to the bottle when missions got rough. He resolved to tread lightly on the subject. Right now Jeffrey's nerves were shaken over his decision to keep Jaiden.

The phone rang and startled him. A sexy voice whispered over the line.

"Phineas Bogg, this is Michelle Nelson. You remember me, don't you?"

Phineas cleared his throat. For twenty years, Michelle served as Top Administrator for the Tribunal. At fifty-years-old she still managed to turn even the youngest men to jelly. 'The big M' possessed the power to make or break any employee at Headquarters with the shake or nod of her lovely blonde head.

"Michelle, how could I forget? You convinced the Tribunal I was a Voyager worth my salt, but you never let me thank you properly." Phineas wanted to kick himself. That came out overtly suggestive.

Michelle laughed gaily. "The bouquet of roses and fine chocolate box wasn't enough? I don't think the Tribunal approved of half the 'thank yous' I've been offered. Honestly Bogg, I know quality when I see it, and you are quality. That's why I need you." Her voice lowered. "Can you meet me at my office now?"

Phineas blushed so hard he imagined she felt the heat through the receiver. "Sure I can, but its after hours, you know how strict the code…"

"Please Bogg, I'll give you clearance and I really have to talk to someone." She said more urgently. "Bring the Natalie Powers file with you. I'll be waiting."

Michelle hung up fast and Phineas stared dumbfounded at the phone. Headquarters kept every Voyager so busy, he didn't cross paths with Michelle for two years. He washed up and headed out with the file. Michelle's office was situated in the East wing of the Courthouse building where the Tribunal convened for vital meetings. He entered and the security guard nodded without asking for his ID.

He strode through the darkened marble corridors. Candle sconces dotted the walls, eerily lighting large paintings of founding Voyagers and inspirational historical figures from earth. The backdrop sent shivers down his spine. He stopped to gaze at a painting added five years earlier.

"Good old Wildman made the wall of fame. Glad we had the chance to know and learn from you." He smiled sadly. Isaac Wolfstein died in his tiny, cluttered apartment in lower Manhattan in 1940, but he didn't die alone. Phineas and Jeffrey tended to his needs after a heart attack and kept up his spirits sharing years worth of Voyager adventures.

Phineas continued his brief tour. Compared to the other futuristic sectors, the Courthouse stood out like a relic from the Victorian era. Jeffrey liked to use the term, _Steampunk_. He passed the giant oak doors of the courtroom and cringed. He hoped to never face trial again.

Michelle's office was a stone's throw away. Phineas poked his head into the room, the flickering sconces created a warm orange glow. She ushered him in and quickly closed the door.

"Right on time, Bogg. Thanks."

"I've learned to make a habit of punctuality. A Voyager can't waste time when lives hang in the balance."

She bit her lip. "Now I know I made the right decision calling you."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow and took a seat in a green leather Cotswold chair. He noticed her ornate, gold laptop open and saw an image of Natalie. Michelle drew her curtain.

"Why all the cloak and dagger business?" He asked while she paced nervously. "Did I do something wrong and you're trying to be a good sport and warn me before the Tribunal gets wind of it? I'm very busy and I like things to be explained upfront."

"Bogg, I know this meeting is strange, but my request is so vital that I _did_ do something very wrong."

Phineas perked up intrigued. "Really? What? You're squeaky clean. Michelle 'mopped the floors' with corrupted Voyagers."

She wrung her hands and removed her glasses. Phineas always admired her cat-like powder blue eyes, which she often hid behind cat-like black frames.

"I hacked into the Shadow database and added Natalie's file, then I upped her to be your next candidate. Phineas…she's my daughter."

The news shocked him. He searched her face and noticed similarities between her and Natalie's photo onscreen. The mother and daughter shared blonde hair and petite frames.

"I had no idea. I'm very sorry, Michelle."

She took the file from him, but refused to open it. "I nearly vomited when I saw her like…_never mind_."

Phineas rose concerned and gently led her to her chair.

"Don't focus on that. Just start from the beginning and tell me what I can do."

"Thank you. My real name is Mary Kilroy. My father was the joker who started drawing 'Kilroy was here' all over the place during World War II. People still don't know where that graffiti fad originated and we never said a word. 'Nelson' is my mother's maiden name and Michelle was my aunt's name."

"Oh, I see. That cartoon was very clever."

Phineas remembered seeing the little bald headed drawing pop up around the army base at Pearl Harbor and Jeffrey tried to explain it was a National joke of the time. He chuckled slightly, remembering how he left his own 'Kilroy' drawing on an army jeep when he returned to see Jackie Knox.

"I've watched Natalie's time-line very carefully since the Voyagers plucked me and this disturbing red light popped up out of nowhere just a few days ago." She stifled a cry and reached for a tissue. "Even if you don't help me, promise you won't tell what I've done. Not even your partner."

Phineas was torn. If news of the offense spread, Michelle would lose her career and good standing. But she fought for him to stay when the Tribunal wanted to expel him for failing grades. "Michelle, I won't breathe a word. Jeffrey knows I have Natalie's case, but he doesn't need to know details. He's too involved with his own candidate right now."

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to help you, but if the Tribunal found out it could cost us both dearly, maybe even banishment. They're already wary about me."

"After fifteen years of dedicated service to the cause? Phineas Bogg, you're still thinking like a young Turk, as Isaac Wolfstein used to say."

"Maybe, but the Voyagers carry a high code of ethics, and I've learned to respect it more. Was your daughter even considered for the candidate list? We could work with that and chalk it up to a clerical error if they find out…_err,_ wait, so much for my ethics then. I'd still be lying for you."

Michelle dabbed her eyes and went over to him. She was a slender woman dressed smartly in a dark navy skirt suit. "No, she's not supposed to be a Voyager, but I have to save her life. Once you're clear in her time-zone, if the OCC discovers the error it will be too late. You'll be in the process of fixing a red-light and they'll be forced to keep you there on principle."

Phineas clutched the doorknob and glared at her. "You have this all worked out, don't you? Let me tell you something, Michelle, we all have tragedies in our past but very few have the luxury or power to go back and correct it. Why should you be any different? Or is it because you're top brass? That's not very fair."

He couldn't help thinking of Jeffrey's parents. He never forgot when Garth said at his trial that it would _not_ change history if the boy's parents survived. The revelation stunned Phineas. It had to be a mistake on their part because they didn't completely review all historical documents at the time. Phineas never told Jeffrey and it sometimes ate at his conscience.

Michelle gripped his arm. "Bogg, you read the contents of the file, didn't you? You saw those horrible pictures! This was so sudden. I need to know what caused that red-light and why it's not processing at the OCC."

Phineas frowned. "It's not? That's very strange."

"You bet it is! But regardless, I can't let my baby girl die like that! I can barely eat or sleep or work just thinking how terrified she must have felt in that swamp, all alone and screaming for help, trying to break out, losing her air…then I remembered you…you're a swimming champion, you're strong, and I know you would rescue her in a heartbeat if you could."

Phineas lowered his head, wishing she didn't give him the same drowning image. He gently held her shoulders. "Michelle, don't do this to yourself." He backed away from the door resigned. "Give me more details about her and the mission. I'll go. If I have anything to say or do about it she'll live to be a hundred."

Michelle gasped for joy. She jumped up and kissed his cheek and hugged him. She smiled and took a seat again.

"Michelle…Mary…"

"Michelle is fine. I got used to it after twenty years."

"Michelle, why haven't you just gone back and told her the truth?"

"At the time the Tribunal didn't allow Voyagers to interfere with past lives or make deliberate contact with relatives. Too much time passed and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still can't. My husband Kevin and I loved each other very much, but before I was plucked we had marital problems. He was extremely busy and away from home and…"

Michelle gulped and stared at the laptop photo. "I wasn't mother of the year. I was always running around and going on field trips of my own, trying to appease the Governor and keep his agenda straight. It was madness that kept me away from Natalie. Kevin felt the strain and he…well he had an affair."

Phineas couldn't imagine any man being unfaithful to a woman like Michelle, but every rose had its thorns and marriages rarely succeeded without communication and togetherness.

"What did you do when you found out?"

"I threatened to divorce him, but they were empty threats. I wanted to make it work and I know he did too. He didn't love that woman. I had one more political rally to attend and then we were going on a family vacation to sort our problems out. It never happened, and my new life started here. But Natalie…" Tears coursed down her cheeks. "Natalie was devastated. We were very close, and she hated Kevin for a long time when he married so soon after my 'death.' She didn't know about his affair. Barbara Walden was nothing but a gold-digger."

Phineas sat back but kept silent. It was not his place to judge or tell her what to do. Michelle wasn't looking to restore her marriage, but to save Natalie's life.

Michelle straightened up and put her glasses back on. She handed Phineas an itinerary.

"I have everything prepared. Your money, clothes, where you're to go, whom to speak too. Just leave it all in my hands. All you have to do is keep my daughter alive."

Phineas glanced at her wryly. "So, you did all this and assumed I would automatically say yes? You have a nerve, woman."

Michelle grinned sensuously at him. "I already knew you would say yes, honey. Phineas Bogg cannot pass up rescuing a damsel in distress, or refuse an attractive woman in need."

"Did you read that in my files?" He grinned.

"I'm privy to everything, including what's on that omni memory recorder before the image editors get a hold of it."

Phineas' eyes widened. "You're joking. The omni doesn't record every second of our Field missions. That's highly unethical. And those image editors are sworn to secrecy under oath. Not to mention they suffer field worker threats now and then."

"You'll never know, will you?" She teased and his face flared.

"Whatever you find on that omni I plead the fifth." He mumbled.

Michelle patted his back. "Bogg, I'm not blackmailing you. I know your character and your heart. That's why I chose you. You'll come through for Natalie, I have the utmost confidence in you."

**~Oo~**

Phineas left twenty minutes after a full briefing of the mission requirements. Michelle promised to bring his suitcase and necessary paperwork for him in the morning and he'd be set to go. He returned to the complex and left Jeffrey the note he promised.

**Hey Jeff,**

**Don't know when you'll see this, but I'm on my way to 1964. It's a big mission, but I can handle it. Giving lost kids a shoulder to lean on is my specialty. I hope you consider our talk. I know you'll do right by Jaiden because you love him. Be strong. No matter what, he needs _you_ to set him on the right path. Remember what I said at the trial so long ago, _"A Voyager's got to have spirit, so when everybody's telling you you're wrong you __got the courage to fight back."_**

**I'm not telling you you're wrong – maybe I'm wrong – but whatever it is, don't lose your spirit. There's a whole mess of people out there who need us. Also remember, _"A Voyager's got to be able to make people take a new look at a situation, to give __people the confidence to take that one extra chance."_ If my advice still counts for something, I hope you'll give him a chance to live his life the best way he knows how.**

**Green light kid, Love, Bogg.**


	2. Cheese head

**Voyager Shadows: Poor little rich girl**

**Chapter 2: Cheese head**

Michelle came to Phineas' complex promptly at nine in the morning with a suitcase and leather satchel full of documents. She lugged three suits and one uniform in three black garment bags over her shoulder. When Phineas opened the door she was pleasantly surprised that he followed her primping instructions and gotten his hair trimmed and parted on the left. He was clean-shaven and even groomed his brows and fingernails.

"Sixties enough for you, Michelle? I wanted to wear a bag on my head when they did the nails. It's degrading." He grabbed the suitcase from her.

She entered fast and he helped her with the luggage. "Good work, Bogg. Don't forget it _is_ called a '_Man_icure.' Real men your age were still conservative in 1964, so watch that you don't let too much stubble come in and I know you have an aversion to ties, so if you must, keep the collars and Polos opened up to about…" She put a finger on the center of his chest between his collarbone, and then lowered it just two inches. "Right here."

"Just enough to be tantalizing. _Gotchya_."

"And you will be with all that chest hair." She winked.

She pointed to the wardrobe bag. "Everything is tailored accordingly, so don't worry about the fit. You need to wear this one on the interview. Gray suit, black and white striped tie. It shows class and professionalism. Kevin is very professional. He looks adorable in his plaids and jeans when he's just being casual, but he expects all his employees to dress appropriately for their job description. But either way, men pretty much wore suits all the time. You'll see the difference between the casual and the business attire."

"Thanks. I've been to this decade before. I'll be back in a minute."

Michelle took a seat on the couch and waited. When Phineas came out her breath caught in her throat. He modeled for her and grinned.

"Fits like a glove. I'm practically the same size as when I started this Voyager gig. But I did work on my muscles."

"Oh my God. You look stunning, Bogg. _Absolutely stunning._" She circled him and adjusted his cuffs, collar, and tie. "Those sixties women are going to fall so in love the beehives will unfurl and false lashes will pop off!"

Phineas laughed. "Well, maybe I'll be there long enough to turn a few heads, but that's not my focus. I'm glad you listened to me and set the omni for late April instead of June. Two months should be enough time."

"I still don't understand why. I only need you to save my daughter from drowning in a swamp on June 27th."

"No. I think whatever happened wasn't some fly by night accident. Trust me, I've had a lot of experience in the field and there could be any number of events and emotional issues that led up to her decision."

Phineas groaned. He didn't mean to explain it that way "I'm sorry…I just meant…"

Michelle cut him off irritated. "_Her decision_? What are you trying to say, Phineas Bogg? That my daughter killed herself? How could you think that?"

Phineas' gaze never wavered from her face. "It's a conclusion I've come to for now. I tried to tell you my other one, but you refused to hear it. I thought you'd believe that one for sure."

Michelle put her hand up and shook her head. "I see the elephant in the room. But you can't expect me to believe that Natalie was murdered! By whom?"

"I don't know. I'll need you to check the Wisconsin records for any criminal activity in the area in 1964 and report back to me. I don't want to believe it either, but the circumstances surrounding her death are very suspicious and…"

Michelle felt a migraine coming on. "Bogg, this is too much."

"It's gotta be one or the other, Michelle. Nobody takes a late night drive into the middle of the swamp for fun. And we all know you if drain those things and you'll find tons of missing people. They're dumping grounds."

"I didn't ask you to be Elliot Ness, Phineas."

Phineas stood his ground. She wanted his help, but already impeded him. "Well it's gonna take more than just being a lifeguard, Michelle. Let me do my job the way I know how."

Michelle admired his tenacity. He was going out on a limb for her and for Natalie, whom he never met. "Fine, I'll get you all the reports you need. And I do agree, there has to be foul play here."

Phineas smiled relieved. "Okay. Now we're on the same wavelength. Let's back track. You told me what's going on in the Power residence, Natalie never got over your 'death.' She dislikes her stepmother and is very sore at her father for stomping on your memory. Her whole world came crashing down. And let's not forget the fact that she's a beautiful girl, there's bound to be boys in her life with all the school activities she's involved in. Cheerleading equals Football players equals boyfriends. Maybe something went wrong there. They didn't write all those smarmy, depressing love songs for nothing back then."

"Good point." She hugged him tight. "Whatever it is, please don't let it happen that way. I love my daughter so much." She pulled away so her tears wouldn't stain his dress shirt. "Protect her Bogg, any way you can. She's all I have."

Phineas stroked her face and felt compelled to lean closer. They kissed briefly and he smacked his lips together with a soft smile. "I've always wanted to know what that would be like." He admitted.

Michelle patted his cheek and stepped back. "I guess I wondered the same about you. That was nice. I've heard many tales about the Bogg kiss. I'm glad to be part of the legend now."

"_Aww, shucks, _ma'am. Kevin was a lucky guy."

You know, I wish Kevin had thought so…but I didn't make it easy on him either."

Phineas set his omni and stared at her. "You still love him, don't you?"

Michelle nodded, overcome. "I…I never stopped. But that's all over with. You ready? You have the communicator?"

"Yes, and Jeffrey finally taught me all the new fangled features on it. It will come in handy as a Chauffeur."

"You're supposed to sign up for the two-day instruction courses, Bogg."

Phineas shrugged. "Who has time? Jeffrey's the best teacher." He held up his omni and put a finger on the activator. "It's now or never."

"Now, Bogg."

**~Oo~**

Phineas materialized behind a pair of large, neatly trimmed bushes dotted with pink and white flowers. He patted down his suit and head to assure every hair and thread was in place. He glanced up; it was a gorgeous, sunny day. Strains of music and a young, pretty voice belted out in song from a window on the second floor.

_"Nothing you can say can tear me away from my guy! Nothing you could do, cuz I'm stuck like glue to my guy…"_

Phineas grinned and walked up the cobblestone pathway. Dark and cream colored bricks, gabled roofs, balconies, and curved arches and windows lavishly combined into an Old Italian style mansion. He whistled at the sight. It was humongous, with flowering, manicured paths leading to a backyard where he spied a large white patio, deck and a deep swimming pool.

_"I gave my guy, my word of honor, to be faithful and I'm gonna! You best be believing I won't be deceiving my guy…As a matter of opinion I think he's tops, my opinion is he's the cream of the crop…"_

The singing continued until a door slammed and woman's voice shouted.

"Turn that negro music off! How many times do I have to tell you not to blast it in this house? Why don't you listen to Patsy Cline or Connie Francis, or Annette Funnicello? Something sensible for once."

The singer didn't respond and cranked the music up louder. The door slammed again.

Phineas rang the bell and waited. He expected to see the flaming red-haired beauty Barbara Walden from the case-photos, but a sour-faced, chunky maid with a duster under one arm answered.

"Who are you? What's your business? I already have a vacuum cleaner. And I'm sorry, sir, but you won't find many bibles in this house." She looked sternly toward the kitchen, where Phineas saw a shapely woman from behind shimmy and pour herself ample cocktails.

Phineas didn't realize how loud the music was from inside, it was no wonder everyone teetered on edge. He would have too. "No, no. I'm not a salesman or a preacher. My name is Phineas Bogg. I have a…" He checked his watch. "A 1:00pm appointment with Mr. Kevin Powers for a job."

"_What? _You came to trim Kevin's flowers and rob?" She asked alarmed.

Phineas refrained from rolling his eyes and spoke louder. "I have an appointment with Mr. Powers! _An Appointment!_" He made a driving motion with his hands. "Job interview! _Chauffeur!_"

The record cut off and she finally understood and bade him to come inside. She led him to a neatly furnished Parlor.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Powers is in his study on the phone right now. I'll tell him you're here on time. He likes punctuality."

Phineas grinned cheerfully. "Good timing is my business."

A bedroom door opened from upstairs and he looked up and saw Natalie Powers in the flesh. She was even prettier in person. Her blonde tresses were half-teased in a bouffant and held in place with a light green headband. She wore a green and white gingham shirtwaist dress and beige Mary Jane shoes.

She stared at him curiously. He was the most gorgeous man she ever saw in her entire life. Better than any movie star she was currently in love with and all those mop head gnarly-faced rock singers from Britain. She licked her lips, smoothed her dress, and came down the stairs. She couldn't let him think she *pinned him or anything. Her enchantment fled when she saw his suit and luggage.

"Oh, hi."

"Hello, who might you be?" Phineas asked cheerfully.

"Natalie Powers. You know, you look a lot like Troy Donahue, so let me guess, you're my father's new cheese head?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Cheese head. _That's what I call all the models he uses for his stupid _cheesy _advertising. And that's what other people call us Wisconsin folk. All they do is make cheese around here. Cheese and beer, it's no wonder everyone is so bloated and constipated." She spoke breezily.

"I'm not here to model for cheese."

"Okay, then maybe…" She looked at him closer, almost disappointed. "Oh, you're not as young as I thought. Okay, Troy Donahue at…_forty?_"

"Good guess. Thirty-eight."

"You could pass for thirty-five I guess. So maybe you're here to plug my dad's watered down liquors on those lame commercials. But you don't look like a lush."

Phineas kept a disarming smile on his face. "Nope. It turns your cheeks and nose all red and puffy and gives ya a hardened beer gut. Not attractive at all."

Natalie actually laughed. "I can't imagine you like that."

A glass shattered from the kitchen and the maid bustled past them cursing under breath with a broom and dustpan.

Natalie's grin quickly faded. "You should tell that to the hot toddy in the kitchen. Pretty soon she won't need to wear any blush."

"Oh, I see, she's doing the three martini lunch?"

"Make that four or five." Natalie's standoffish mood returned. "Okay, so what are you really here for? Are you from the boarding school in Boston? I already told my dad I'm not going. _I refuse!_" She stomped her foot like a little girl half her age.

Phineas sighed. "If you'll stop guessing _wrong_ and let me finish, I'm here to apply for the Chauffeur's position. My modeling days are over and I was never big on Academics."

"Like I said before, a _cheese head_."

"That name is gonna get old really fast." Phineas gritted his teeth.

Natalie walked circles around him. "Chauffeur? Right. More like my hound dog. Let me set you straight. You're the third guy that applied, the last two quit after a week, so if you have _any_ brains you'll turn around and find something else to do. I know some desperate housewives around here who would _love_ a new pool boy. You'd be perfect."

Phineas was not intimidated by her snobbery. "And why can't I be a chauffeur? Are you gonna try and sabotage my job, poke holes in my tires, put whoopee cushions and glue on the car seat and pull stupid tricks to make me leave? I don't think so, girlie. I don't scare easily. I can give as good as I get."

Natalie shivered from the sound of his resonant voice when he hovered over her. He actually relished the challenge. They both turned to see her father standing in the doorway of his study. He grinned ear-to-ear and clapped.

"I may just forgo the interview process and hire you on the spot! What's your name, sir?"

Phineas smiled and they shook hands. "Phineas Bogg, thank you Mr. Powers. I wasn't aware that your daughter did the hiring around here."

"Neither was I." Kevin glowered at her. "She forgets I own the mansion and pay the bills. Never mind that I'm her father."

"No dad, you never let me forget it." She stared with disbelief at Phineas. "_Phineas Bogg?_ That name sounds like you fell off the back of a moonshine truck in Kentucky."

Phineas vowed to let every obnoxious jab slide off his back. Even Jeffrey used to cop an attitude when they first met. The kid found his name strange, and might as well have called him a cheese head on the Kitty Hawk beach when he accused him of messing up _all_ of history.

"Not even close, Miss Powers. We're Scandinavians back home…_err…_home being New York."

Kevin patted his back. "City boy! He knows the score. I like this man already. A descendant from the Vikings! Like me!"

"Oh, here we go. Then where's his horn helmet and battle-axe?" Natalie asked and rolled her eyes. "You weegies are too proud. You'll get along great."

Phineas smiled. "I keep my weapons in my suitcase. I only use them for emergencies. But it's actually a misconception that Vikings wore that type helmet. They were cumbersome and hazardous during battle. We…I mean _they_ fought in very close proximity to each other, a helmet like that would poke their fellow Viking's eyes out. They only wore helmets with protrusions and horns for rituals."

"You talk like you've seen it for yourself." Natalie said a little intrigued.

"Maybe…_uhh, _in a museum of course. I'm just very up on my history."

Kevin nodded pleased. "I like a man with hobbies, and you should be proud of your heritage. There's nothing wrong with that. So, what's your real business, Mr. Bogg?"

"I'm your one-o-clock for the Chauffeur position, Mr. Powers."

"Oh, of course! Fancy that, I _just_ got the call that you'd be here. Do you have an up to date drivers license?"

"Yes sir. Just got it renewed." Phineas patted his coat pocket. Michelle supplied him all the essentials – drivers license, ID, and even two credit cards.

"Great, you're hired."

Phineas and Natalie stared at him incredulous. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. We'll need to get you fitted for a uniform and…"

Phineas slung the wardrobe bag over his arm. "I actually have my own. Double breasted black, white shirt, black tie. You can inspect it if you'd like. The shoes are in my suitcase…next to my battle-axe." He winked at Natalie and she blushed faintly.

"Amazing. That's exactly what I had my other Chauffeurs wear. Some guys these days think they can get away with girlish colors in their clothes. I don't allow that."

"As you can see, my father is not a fan of Elvis and his pink shirts and blue suede shoes." Natalie droned. "Dad, you need to get with it. This is the sixties and the world _discovered _color fifteen years ago. Longer if you count technicolor films."

Kevin ignored her. "Come to my den, we need to talk about a few particulars of the job, Mr. Bogg."

Natalie sighed. "This is the part where he tells you that you're secretly my bodyguard and must watch every single move I make. Then you must report back to him like a _rat fink_." Natalie folded her arms defiant.

"Thanks, Nat. You just made my job a lot easier. There you go, Phineas. It's my secret agenda to make her life miserable."

"It already is." She muttered.

Phineas shrugged. "I'm game. I like the spy work. Whatever I'm paid to do, I'm gonna do." He bucked his teeth, curled his hands and made a rat noise. Kevin laughed.

Natalie gaped horrified. "That is so…you are such a *_panty waist!_ Both of you!" She stormed to the door.

"Nat, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the shopping mall, dad. And there's a sleepover at Jill's house, remember?"

"You're not going by yourself."

"But dad, I have my own car!"

"Which wasn't my idea. You can thank Babs for that one."

"She only got it for me so I'll get out of her coiffed hair."

"That's enough, Nat! She gave you that car when you turned sixteen so you could prove your maturity. I guess she was wrong."

"Yeah it was nice of her, but nobody ever lets me ride it anywhere. She got that car for herself; it's never in the garage anyway." She huffed.

"Please show some respect, you're in front of guests."

"Phineas _Boggle head_ is not a guest, he's a Chauffeur." She said snidely. "One of the family. Like Phillip."

She looked at Phineas and Kevin shook his head flustered. "So, I had a dance recital at 8 years old with a solo part. Do you know who came to the show and took me to a celebration dinner? Our Chauffeur and his girlfriend. I hope you paid him extra for that, dad." The memories of her parent's neglect came to the fore. "My dad missed all the important events, and mom tried to be there, but she was always out of town for that fat, sleazy do-nothing Governor. I think the Governor's kids spent more time with her than I did. Well I showed her, when she died I was _too busy_ to attend the funeral!"

Kevin's demeanor hardened and he raised his hand. "How _dare you_ say something like that!"

Natalie backed into Phineas and he stepped between them. "Hey, no need for this. Just get me the keys and I'll take her shopping and whatever else you'd like done, Powers."

Kevin lowered his arm a little ashamed. "I'm sorry. I never hit Natalie. I've just been under strain lately."

"Sure, you're always sorry. But you should be!" Natalie said tearfully. "I'll be waiting for your new cheese head outside!" She slammed the front door so hard that vases and nick-knacks shook.

Kevin stared after her miserably and tossed up his hands. "I hate that age. Phineas, you don't have to put the uniform on today. You look perfectly fine."

"Whatever you say…_uhh,_ Kevin, don't you want to look at my references and talk to me a bit? You're just gonna let me go take your daughter so fast?"

Phineas made a mental note. If Kevin entrusted her life with a stranger this easily, he may have trusted the wrong person the night she died.

"I have copies of all your paperwork, Bogg. Can I call you Bogg?"

"Sure, if it's easier. A lot of people do."

"Well Bogg, your last employer had nothing but glowing praise. But I have to ask, what's a handsome man like you doing driving around spoiled rich kids?"

"Well…_uh,_ Hollywood didn't pan out?"

"Nice one, man. We all have our secrets. You're entitled to some too." Kevin chuckled.

"Thanks, and I assume you checked _all_ my records.."

"Absolutely, Bogg. You're so clean you squeak. I barely know you, but I think I trust you more than I trusted any other employee. Strange."

Kevin Powers was an attractive man with silvered blonde hair, light blue sloped eyes and a rugged face. Phineas found him to be agreeable and easygoing, but he needed to stay on his toes. He saw firsthand how fast Kevin's mood shifted hot to cold. Michelle never mentioned any physical abuse. Phineas surmised that with the loss of his first wife, his daughter's rebellion, and running his companies, the stress tore him up inside. Kevin said it himself. Phineas wondered if guilt over the affair played the biggest part of all.

"I'd like to introduce the Mrs. …_Babs! _Come meet the new Chauffeur. I know how you _insist_ on approving of the hired help."

Phineas turned and swallowed hard. Barbara Walden-Powers stood in the archway of the dining hall with a Cosmo in hand, wearing a tight pink dress that hugged each voluptuous curve on her body. She looked no more than twenty-five to Kevin's forty-five years. When she walked over Phineas expected to hear drum beats follow every sway of her hips. In high heels she nearly came head to head with him. She held out her hand and Phineas graciously shook it. She expected a kiss and lowered it dissatisfied.

"Hello, Mrs. Powers, I'm Phineas Bogg."

"That's an amusing name. You may call me Babs. I'm the lady of the house. Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh no thank you. Never on the job."

"Too bad, it really loosens you up. Kevin's often away on business and leaves me all by my lonesome, it'll be nice to have some more adult company around." She cooed.

Kevin put his arm around her waist. "Babs is a big spender, so you'll be driving to the shopping centers a lot."

Barbara swatted him. "Oh Kevin, you make me sound like a flake. I do other things, Mr. Bogg. I have my bridge club and the sports lodge where I take my tennis and swimming lessons and…"

"The salon, the coffee house, fancy boutiques, and the theater with your girlfriends. I know, I know. It's a very hectic schedule you keep." Kevin rolled his eyes.

Barbara pouted her cherry-red lips. "Don't be mean, Kevin. A woman has to have some interests when her man isn't home to please her…am I right, Mr. Bogg?"

Her wide gray-eyed gaze examined him up and down like a piece of choice meat on a butcher hook. He nodded politely. "Sure, it makes things well balanced to have separate interests. Keeps the home fires burning with curiosity."

Barbara laughed seductively. "I'm always full of curiosity."

"Don't you know it killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought him back." She giggled.

Phineas groaned inwardly. Kevin seemed oblivious to her actions but he wasn't stupid. And she unabashedly flirted with every man she met, especially the hired help. He knew it wouldn't be long before she put the real moves on him.

"Kevin, I'm taking a nap. Don't forget we have the music concert at eight tonight." She reminded him.

"Oh, will you be needing my services?" Phineas asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Oh no, I will not be leaving Natalie alone."

"But Mr. Powers, she said she's going to her friend Jill's house for a sleepover."

Kevin slung an arm over his shoulders. "So she says, my friend. The women in my life are very crafty. Come on, I think it's time we had that little chat."

*Pinning: To look very hard at someone. Particularly the object of your affection.

*Panty Waist: A mama's boy, or gay.


	3. Communication chatter

**Voyager Shadows: Poor little rich girl**

**Chapter 3: Communication chatter**

Wisconsin, 1964 – Late night, two weeks later.

"_Michelle, my belle…something, something, hmmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm…my Michelle…_" Phineas crooned into the microphone. He adjusted his earpiece. "Hey, lady, pick up your communicator, I know you're there." He looked at the rectangular device in his hand and waited impatiently while an omni icon spun around. He finally he heard a 'cosmic' ring when her face appeared.

"Hello handsome!" She grinned.

"There you are, I've been trying to reach you all day."

"You know how administration is, sweetie. We're the slave labor just like you field workers."

"I don't buy that one, Ms. _Top Aide to the Tribunal_."

"Okay. But it _is_ super busy this time of year. I'm up to my ears in paperwork. So, what's been going on? I got all the pictures of her, and that video of her singing out her window and cheerleading. They made me cry. She is so grown up! My baby is beautiful. Now give me all the details." She demanded.

"Hold on a minute. I expected you to call me every day when I agreed to the mission. I barely heard a peep out of you. Except a few texts to tell me you came up empty on Wisconsin crime statistics in June." Phineas said. "That's impossible. I think those statistics might be faulty because I got some interesting news from Kevin."

"Don't furrow your brow, it makes wrinkles. I'm dying to call you every second of the day, Bogg, but I can't do it while I'm at work. Remember, this is a _clandestine _mission? I'm doing everything I can to keep you off the radar. If anyone in OCC or the Tribunal discovers us, I'm toast."

"Toast comes in pairs, so I'll be too."

"Look, I can't use Headquarters' equipment. They monitor it like hawks. I have two sets of communicators. I'm on my personal one right now hiding under the covers."

Phineas grinned. "I wasn't going to mention the red negligee, but since you brought it up…"

"You're still so fresh. I'm a middle-aged lady, you know."

"Not from this angle."

Michelle swatted the screen and then went into business mode. "Okay, seriously, tell me everything so far."

"Natalie barely talks to me except to tell me where and when to drive her. She then proceeds to say I drive like a _spaz_. She never fails to remind me that I'm a _square_, a _cheese head_, and when she's really mad, a _panty waisted rat-fink_–that one I hate! Oh, and when she finally had a nice word for me and asked what I did for fun, she said that a Ken doll has more of a life than I do "

Michelle cupped her mouth to hide laughter. "Don't tell me you told her you read books?"

"What could I say to her? That I travel through time saving people and history from the wrong outcome? And Jeffrey got me in the reading habit, so I didn't lie. I said I'm a student of History and I gave her the usual – I'm an active man. I played sports in High School, champion swimmer, diver, dabbled in boxing and football. I play piano…she liked that. Your daughter is very musically talented."

Michelle sighed, remembering Natalie's childhood. "Yes, she begged for different lessons, cello, clarinet, piano, and if you ask her to, she can play the harp beautifully. It's her favorite. I forgot to tell you my daughter is quick with the barbs. That's all me. I'm sorry."

"But not as sorry as she'll be if she short-sheets my bed one more time or puts thumbtacks in the driver's seat. I ripped a pair of good pants yesterday! Kevin's a sport and reimbursed me. I never know when she's going to attack, but I'm patterning it out to every two days. _Hold on._"

Phineas bent low over the edge of the bed to double check underneath. Natalie deliberately spilled an ant farm two nights ago, but Phineas woke up to get a glass of water and saw them crawling around before he went back to sleep. He marched to her room and made her gather all the sand and ants under the threat of dead bolting her in her room every night. She had no clue what a deadbolt was but the very thought of it scared her.

Phineas popped back up. "Sorry, all clear."

"Now that junk she gets from Kevin. He can be a real practical joker. I think that's part of what made me fall in love with him so long ago, he reminded me of my father."

Phineas leaned on the bedpost and smiled. He still used a guestroom next to Natalie's bedroom while Barbara renovated the 'Chauffeur' bungalow. She said the bungalow would be done by morning and she was a little _too_ ecstatic about it. Kevin didn't mind the guestroom arrangement because it gave Phineas ample opportunity to play babysitter and bodyguard – the unspoken job description on which they had an understanding.

Natalie kept attempting to sneak down the trellis and drainpipe outside her window. The first time Phineas and Kevin waited for her below. The second and last time she waited until her father went out with Barbara. Her shoe caught in the vines and she nearly fell off from the top. Phineas jumped into action and climbed from his balcony to help her. She kindly stopped calling him cheese head and pantywaist after that. However, he was still a fink. The next day she apologized and promised not to call him that since he didn't tell Kevin about the accident and even fixed the trellis. Insulting him lost its charm.

"I don't think Kevin has time for jokes these days. Natalie's playing it cool and going to and from exactly where I drop her off. I've been doing some spy work for Kevin and don't see anything but the usual high-school hijinks. It's a lot of waiting around and donut eating. My waistline can't handle this mission anymore."

Michelle shook her head and giggled. Phineas thought it was cute, and very much like Natalie's laugh. "That's your fault. Pack some carrot sticks and fruits and nuts instead. Have a yogurt. So, what do you think of Spring Creek?"

"It's delightful, very attractive and extremely affluent. I haven't seen any minorities."

"And you won't unfortunately, not until 1975."

"Wow. That's _progress_ for ya! And in some spots it looks like time stood still at 1955. That malt shop is terrific."

"_Ahh, _I miss Danny's! He was a doll, always gave me a freebie – coffee, slice of pie. There's not many places like his left by 1964."

"Probably not, and his egg creams are fantastic. I'll have to take Jeff here one day."

Michelle smiled. "You talk about that young man like he was still twelve-years old."

"Sometimes he is in my mind. But Jeffrey will never pass up an egg cream. Maybe I'll just bring him back a few."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

Phineas shook his head, his heart suddenly felt heavy. "No. He's got his hands full, and we kinda parted ways after an argument. He needs time to cool off. I guess we both do."

Michelle gazed at him sympathetically. "That's too bad, Bogg. You'll work it out eventually. I like Jeffrey a lot, he's one of the most honorable and determined Voyagers I ever met. He must get that from you."

"Thanks for the flattery. Jeffrey was always that way. Even when I met him, the kid put me in my place a million times. I give him a lot of credit for not picking up the bad Bogg influences."

There was a lull in the conversation and Michelle broke the ice.

"And how about the rest of the lovely Powers household?"

Phineas chuckled. "Babs wants to jump my bones every chance she gets. She turns everything into an innuendo. I have to stand completely still around her. It's embarrassing because she even does it in front of Kevin. He doesn't pay her any mind. I'm beginning to feel like Joseph with the wife of Potiphar."

"Just make sure you run like he did when she rips your garments. I told you she was up to no good."

"No, you said she was a gold digger, not a _tigress_."

"Is there really much of a difference? What about my husb…I mean Kevin?"

"Kevin is very down to earth. He's a chess master, so that makes him clever in my book, and he picks his battles carefully. We've played Tennis two or three times and he whipped me at that too. But you can slice the strain between him and Natalie. They barely talk except to argue over nonsense, her friends, and stuff from the past that she'll bring up out of nowhere. As you can guess, dinners are pleasant. But other than that he's barely home."

"Poor girl. She has so much resentment in her." Michelle mused.

Phineas scratched his head but kept silent. He didn't want to tell Michelle what Natalie said about not attending her funeral. He hoped one day Natalie would explain why.

"Well, anyway, sometimes Kevin doesn't even come home from the office and Babs will go out to meet him and…_err,_ never mind that." Phineas cut off when he caught her expression darken.

"No, it's fine, Bogg. They're husband and wife and at least she doesn't neglect him…so, you mentioned that he talked to you about crime, what's going on back there?"

Phineas quickly changed into his pajamas as he explained. Kevin feared a small gang of hoodlums that traipsed around Wisconsin looking for kicks and causing trouble. They hadn't done anything blatantly violent yet, but the threat was in place. Kevin worried because some naïve rich girls joined up with them. Kevin felt it was only a matter of time before Natalie found out through the grapevine and she and her friends dared to meet them.

"…so, I promised I'd look out for these stooges and let him know what Natalie's up to." Phineas concluded. "But I also told him he should have more faith in his daughter. She's pretty responsible for a sixteen-year-old girl. And she might be a brat to me, but she has a kind heart to others."

"How do you know?" Michelle asked, but couldn't contain her pride in Natalie.

"I carefully observe. Yesterday was the kicker. I took her to an orphanage all the way in Milwaukee. She announced that she wanted to go right after breakfast. Kevin was happy; he even gave her a three hundred dollar donation check. Babs was upset for half the day over that, because she drank herself into a tizzy."

"How nice. I guess that three hundred could have paid for another spa treatment and fur coat. Never mind her, Bogg."

"Sorry. So Natalie donated boxes of her toys and childhood clothes you had stuffed away. She even played and sang songs with the kids. We had fun."

"That would have been a perfect time to bond with her Phineas."

"I tried, Michelle. In the orphanage she was a different girl. We sang duets, and acted out a puppet show. We even acted out a fairy tale. She played Rapunzel and I was the woodsman." Phineas laughed inwardly. They also acted out _Sleeping Beauty_ and Phineas hesitated too long to kiss her awake. Natalie discreetly yanked his collar and planted a huge one on him. She didn't speak of it afterward, but for the rest of the day she turned beet red whenever he looked at her.

"The kids were thrilled and Natalie loved it. I think she was shocked that I went inside with her. But during the car rides she slept most of the way and coming back she read a book and didn't want to talk. But I'll get to her yet, I promise. I see many good qualities in her, Michelle. She just needs some direction."

"Now I understand why you chose to go two months earlier. If I know my daughter, she's already warmed up to you; it's what you represent that keeps her at bay. You're still Kevin's employee and he still pays you to do the things you do. But now she probably sees beyond that."

"I hope so. But even if she's never my best friend, I'm still here to save her life."

"Exactly. Did you get a name for the gang? I can do some data checks; see what sort of mischief they caused. Sometimes those dumb gangs were just a flash in the pan. They never amounted to anything and the police dropped charges and expunged records."

Phineas yawned. "That's what I'm hoping. They're called the _Hot Devils_. Original right?"

"Extremely. At least we know what they're about."

"Yeah, if I get any names, I'll let you know. I gotta go. Tomorrow I have to drive Natalie to school extra early for cheerleading practice, that girl is a real paper shaker! You'd be proud."

"_Paper shaker?_ Phineas, you're picking up the slang. _Neat-o!_"

"Yeah, I have to sit around and watch until she goes into the school. It's kinda cute, since all her friends are watching me."

"You cad! I can just see you now, slowly getting out of the car and leaning on the hood, observing with a pair of shades. It must put their pom-poms in knots."

"_Ha! _Maybe. But I don't fancy watching girls half my age no matter how cute they are. I actually had to run this sicko guy off the school grounds for being a peeping Tom. The school officials were very grateful."

"You always were the cavalier. Thank you for that. Okay, I'll get back to you soon with the gang news."

"Great, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bogg."

Phineas clicked off and put his communicator under his bed in the far right corner. He kept it on him at all times during the day, so there was no chance of the maid finding it. He checked his window latches and then peeked out to the right. Natalie's shades were drawn and a small nightlight illuminated her room. She never slept in complete darkness.

Kevin said that after the plane crash Natalie had terrible nightmares about her mother, and she even claimed she saw her standing in the room on more than one occasion. Natalie put it out of her mind because the visits stopped after that first tumultuous year. Phineas didn't ask Michelle about it, but the answer was obvious to him. She didn't reveal herself to Natalie, but at times she literally watched over her.

Tomorrow was another day to try and reach out to Natalie Powers, and Phineas was more determined than ever to do so.

**~Oo~**

Michelle just closed her eyes to sleep when her communicator buzzed. She checked the name and nearly flew out of bed. The message was sent from the Tribunal briefing room. The text read:

_"We have found major discrepancies in the Shadow Data base involving your daughter Natalie Powers. It will behoove you to come to my office at once and explain. I'll be waiting."_

Michelle's knees knocked. Only Councilman Garth used a word like 'behoove.' She dressed as fast as she could and texted Phineas.

"Tribunal investigations. We must end communication now. You are on your own! **KEEP HER SAFE**."


	4. Blackmailin' Babs

**Voyager Shadows: Poor little rich girl**

**Chapter 4: Blackmailin' Babs**

The next morning the sky turned the color of lead and rain hammered down the windows. Every so often thunder clapped and blue flashes zapped across the clouds. Phineas awoke startled, but then realized it was just a storm. On instinct he put his arm down and reached for his communicator. A red warning signal blinked with an urgent text message from Michelle. Phineas read it carefully, then jumped up and read it again. He paced around fully awake.

"_Aww, no! No! No! _How did they find out so fast?" He quickly made his own bed. "What am I saying? They can manipulate the laws of the universe, but they can't discover who hacked their own computers? Of course they can! And of course they did!"

Phineas washed up and dressed himself in casual clothes – a black polo shirt and gray, Continental pants. He put on a comfortable pair of black oxfords. He looked in the mirror worried, he couldn't even bother to tame the mane and comb it in a side-part. He smoothed it down with some hair oil and left his natural waves. He went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Natalie sat at the table, still in her pajamas and eating warm cereal and fruit. She thumbed through a fashion magazine. He retrieved some of the scrambled eggs and sausages the maid prepared and sat across from her. He chewed noisily and slammed things around upset.

Natalie watched him carefully. She didn't like to see him this angry; it just didn't seem like Phineas Bogg's nature. She rapped the table.

"Dad's not here, he'll be gone all day. Today's major factory inspections and he's worried about flooding. He said to tell you to just take the day and relax unless the Beauty Queen wants something."

Phineas nodded brusquely but didn't look up from his plate or respond.

"Hey, what's this? Where's your cheerful _'Good morning, Natalie!' _Can't you see it's such a glorious day out?" She forced a smile.

Phineas glared at her. He was in no mood for sarcasm. He swallowed a forkful of eggs and put the utensil down calmly. "Here's a thought, Nat. Why don't you be polite and tell me _'Good morning, Phineas!'_ for once in your life? Obviously I'm not having one." He snapped.

He was right, but she hated to give him the upper hand. "So what's got your goat that you have to chop me up? What did I do?"

Phineas stood abruptly and cleared his dish. "_Nothing_…but is it too much to ask that you show me a little bit of consideration after all I've done for…"

He gazed at her, she would never understand the sacrifices he made for the Voyager cause and now the Tribunal was geared to strip him of his livelihood. He would be banished or sent back to his own time to live out his days as a pirate, cleaning rat infested bungholes and climbing ratlines. He barely remembered the activities of his former life, nor was he accustomed to it anymore.

He sighed and shook his head. "Forget it, never mind. Eat your cereal before it gets cold. Are you going anywhere today?"

"It's pouring buckets out there, all my activities are canceled. I'm just going to catch up on on homework and reading I guess." Natalie said quietly. "Phineas, is something wrong? I mean _really _wrong?"

"You actually care?" He was genuinely surprised.

Natalie shrugged timidly. "Yeah, you look angry, but there's something else, you look…_sad_. Did someone die?"

Phineas sat alongside her. "No, but I uh, got some bad news from back home, so I may have to leave very soon. I don't know for sure or when, but I just want to let you know in case you wake up one morning without a Chauffeur."

"But you'll come back to me…I mean…_us!_ Right?" All the sarcasm fled. She appealed to him earnest, almost desperate.

"I…I don't know if I can."

As he looked into her eyes he had a disturbing flash. She was trapped in the car, banging on the window as water seeped in higher. She cried out for _him_. He felt that somehow she sensed he was not just here to drive the family around.

Phineas put his hand around her neck and drew her close. "I'll try. I promise." He kissed the top of her head gently. "Take good care of yourself, Natalie. You're a special young woman, but you have to believe it and you have to start showing everyone else."

"Phineas…who are you?" She whispered. Her lips quivered and her eyes brightened with tears. Before she could speak again Barbara skipped into the room in a vivid red halter-top and tight pink Capri pants.

"Good morning, _Boggy Wog_! Morning, bratty natty." She sashayed around with her backside to him and buttered a piece of toast. When she turned she slowly licked the melted butter off her lips. "I have a surprise for you, Bogg. The bungalow is ready and waiting. Come on, you're all dressed, unlike this lazy kid, let's go check it out."

"I'm not lazy. I do more work around here than you do." Natalie shot back, wiping her eyes. "All you do is spend my dad's money."

Barbara ignored her. "At least I don't waste it. All teenage girls are lazy, it's in the blood." She came around and rubbed Phineas' shoulders but he squirmed out from under her grip.

"Don't fight it. All these muscles are so tense…I have the perfect cure for a rainy day! We'll go to the spa! They'll have you loosened up in no time."

"No, thank you, Babs. I'm fine. _Uhh,_ let's go check out the bungalow so I can move in."

"Now you're finally talking." She frowned at Natalie. "Margie's off today so make sure to clean up your own mess."

As they left, Phineas stared after Natalie, she had her head down and looked about to cry. He wanted to console her, but Barbara pulled him outside and they had to make a run for it around the house.

"Why didn't we just use the back door? It's quicker!" Phineas called.

Barbara shook out her hair bob and laughed as she ran into the bungalow. "It's more fun this way! The wet clothes can always come off, Bogg." She slammed the door shut and leaned against it breathlessly. Phineas kept his distance; she expected him to rush on her in a heat of passion. He imagined himself in his twenties – lusty and impulsive. Before Jeffrey came along he just might have, but then he would have regretted it and omnied away to clear his thoughts.

Long ago Phineas gave himself a steadfast rule to not toy with married women, no matter how gorgeous or desirable they were. It was always part of the Voyager code, but who had time to read that mile-long scroll when they were having fun in the cosmos?

Phineas stared at the small, freshly painted room. It was neat and livable with a tiny stove and counter-top with a kitchen sink that could fit all of two dishes and two utensils. Off to the side of the kitchen was a bathroom just big enough to shower or do your business with your knees against the wall. The dining space had a round folding table and two chairs. Barbara set it up nicely with a champagne tablecloth and vase. He saw a black recliner against the corner wall with a small television set and bookshelf. He smiled satisfied.

"Very nice, Babs. I like what you did here."

Barbara slinked cautiously to the far wall. "I knew you would, I know its bare, but I can tell you're a man that likes to…rough it." She sighed.

Phineas was reminded of the Marilyn Monroe persona with all her cooing. It grated his nerves.

"It sure beats a dungeon."

"You've been in a dungeon before, Bogg?"

"Sure, lots of times. I've been in dungeons bigger than this, but usually I only had skeletal friends for company."

Barbara phonied up a laugh. "You're putting me on, but that's okay. Better on, than off."

"Yeah, sure." It hit Phineas that certain furniture was missing. "Um, Babs, where do I sleep?"

He was immediately sorry he asked. She clapped her hands and stood in front of what he assumed to be a mirrored closet. She upright inside. He helped her lower it. When it hit the floor she jumped on top and dragged him with her.

"Don't you love it? It's so romantic and hidden…_it's secret!_" She whispered in his ear and nibbled at it. Phineas wriggled away and she rolled on her side with her leg up and stroked the quilt. "What do you think?"

Phineas was not about to get on again. He walked the length of the bed and patted it down with his hand. "Hmm, I'm not so sure, it's degraded."

"What?" She frowned.

"Degraded…and lumpy." He smiled sweetly. Two could play her game. "I'm definitely gonna need a virgin mattress. This one is worn out."

Her eyes flashed angrily, but the smile never left her face. "Oh, really? Virgin, you say? I understand now."

"Good! But I can get it on my own dime and time. I wouldn't expect Mr. Powers to pay for it." His patience wore thin. "Look, It might be raining, but I still have work to do in the garage, so if you don't mind?" He gestured to the door.

Barbara sat up tall and watched as he walked around impatiently with his arms crossed and muscles bulging tight from the sleeves. She admired his fitted Continentals. When Phineas came nearer she lunged and he fell backwards onto the bed. She climbed over him.

"Hey, get off, Babs!"

"Bogg, why do you have to be so difficult? What will it take for you to notice me? A bullhorn? I never have to do it like this! But I know your type. All righteous until you can't take it anymore! You're not shy, and you definitely love women. I saw the gleam in your eye when we met. You can't tell me you've never been around the block before, buster." She lowered her face so close he could smell alcohol and toothpaste on her breath with a hint of camel cigarettes. She traced her finger on his mouth. "I see centuries of women in your eyes! Why can't you show me a little love too?"

Phineas gulped. She wasn't far from the truth. He struggled. "One, I'm not in love with you and two, an even better reason, you're married to Kev…_mmphffff!_"

"Shut up!" She smothered his mouth with deep kisses.

Phineas almost lost his will to protest. But he had to. He summoned up just enough strength so he wouldn't hurt her and pushed her off. Tiger wasn't the word for her; she was a plain beast. He wiped his mouth and smeared off her red lipstick.

"This is ridiculous! Grow up, Barbara! You're married to Kevin and he loves you, stop doing this garbage to him, he's a decent man!"

Barbara tossed her head back and laughed loud. "_Decent? Decent? _You don't know the half of it, sugar. He doesn't love me; he married me because I forced him to! I threatened to cause him a scandal by announcing I was pregnant. I wasn't, but he didn't know that. He tried to protect that goody-goody Mary's reputation with the Governor. The poor schlep, he was so lonely one night at the bar, missing his wife because she loved her work more than her family. So we had a few drinks, some laughs, and next thing you know…well anyway, a few months later she blows up in a plane crash or something. Good riddance to useless women!"

"You're disgusting." Phineas wanted to bodily remove her, but she revealed important secrets and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Insult me all you want! He turned to _me_ for comfort! I figured I could get a few hot years out of him before I cried divorce. The man's a catch, but he's married to his work too, and he's only ever loved one woman, Bogg. He still keeps her portraits up and talks about her all the time! How do you think I feel day in and day out, fighting with her memory all over the house? Then I have to look at that nasty, snot-nosed brat every day and put up with her lip! She's really asking for it one of these days."

"This is the life you chose for yourself, live with it. Barbara, I hate to be rude, but get out!"

Barbara slid off the bed. "Don't you know I'm sitting on a gold mine! Nobody is going to stand in my way!"

Phineas wondered just how far she would go to keep the fortune and his murder theory started to look more like a fact. "What does that mean exactly, Barbara?"

She ran to the door. "Oh, No, Bogg. It means what it means. You know if I wanted to, I could do some vile things to hurt you for this insult."

"Unfortunately you can. You're just the type to do it." Bogg growled.

"But I'm also patient to a point. You think about what happened here today, and then think about the consequences if you don't give in. I can make it so bad that Kevin will hunt you down and string you up! And I don't mean because you hurt me. _Remember that!_ Won't Kevin be so happy to hear you like virgin beds."

Phineas shook her. "Don't you dare drag Natalie into this! I bet nobody ever told you the word 'No' as a kid. You're rotten. It's a shame Kevin is so blinded." He shoved her. "Get lost!"

Barbara cuffed his cheek. "Shut up, Bogg! He knows the score between him and me and he keeps his mouth shut. And for the record, they sure did try to tell me 'no', but I always got what I wanted sooner or later." She blew him a kiss. "And with you, it better be sooner than later. _Ta ta!_"

Babs yanked the door open and gasped. Natalie stood in her pajamas drenched to the skin, her face red from crying. Phineas ran to the entrance.

"Natalie! What is it? What happened?" Phineas leaned against the door and banged his head. "Aww, no! Hon, it's not what you think at all!"

"Oh, it's better than what you think, little girl! Go back in the house and play with your dolls. He's way too much a man for you. Is that why you're here?" Barbara laughed.

Before Phineas could stop her, Barbara roughly dragged Natalie away from the bungalow. "You say a word of this to Kevin and I will ship you out so fast you won't know what hit you. I have a whole folder of boarding school applications just waiting for Kevin's approval. It's gonna happen whether you like it or not!"

"You filthy skag! _I hate you!_ I knew it! You and your stupid bungalow! How could you do this to my father!"

Phineas grabbed her. "Natalie, we have to talk, you heard it all! She and I weren't…" Natalie tugged her arm away.

"Don't touch me! I thought you were better than this…" She couldn't finish her words and choked up. She ran back to the house.

Barbara laughed again. "_Aww, _poor little thing. She has such a crush. I can't blame her. See, Phineas, that's what makes it so easy for me to do what I'm gonna do if I don't see some action."

Phineas was tempted to slap her silly but instead raced to the house. He ran upstairs and banged on Natalie's door.

"Natalie, it's Bogg. We have to talk."

"Get lost creep! I wish you never came here!"

"Natalie, please listen to me. Barbara is a terrible woman, you know that. I would never hurt your father. I like him. I respect him and you, and the memory of your mother. Natalie? Natalie!"

A record dropped on the player and she turned up the volume to drown him out. Phineas gave up. He wondered how much of the conversation she actually heard and why she stood out in the rain like that in the first place. It wasn't just a school-girl crush. Something in her clicked at the breakfast table. He wished he could reveal the truth.

Phineas went to his room and checked his omni. The light was still red and Michelle left no further messages. He kicked his suitcase and tossed pillows around furious. Would this incident be enough to make the girl drive into a swamp? If so, then he created a time paradox.

**~Oo~**

Phineas packed up the cleaning supplies. The harp was luminous. He plucked a few strings until he was satisfied with the sound. He carefully moved it next to the grand piano and set up the stool, then rummaged through the piano seat for sheet music – He found a piece he liked, Franz Schubert's _Serenade_. Natalie left swirly markings on the pages. She used this one often. He went to check on her.

Natalie sat alone at the end of the long dinner table and pushed food around her plate. She did not say a word to him or anyone else since the incident. Kevin stayed overnight at a co-worker's house because of washed out roads. Barbara took Natalie's car for a drive. Kevin didn't seem all too concerned because she claimed she was staying with a girlfriend.

Phineas returned to the piano and cracked his knuckles. He hadn't played in a while, but he kept a small piano in his complex at VHQ to practice. The melancholy tune fit the mood perfectly.

Natalie perked her head up when she heard the music. She remembered when how thrilled she felt when she learned it on the harp and she put on a performance for her family. It was the most beautiful night she had in a long time. Despite the tension between her parents, they put it aside, laughed, and ate dinner together. She rose up and peeked in the music room. Phineas hunched over the keys, absorbed in playing. She admired how his fingers glided smoothly across each one, yet the force of his touch brought out the deepest chords. She nearly cried out. He set up the harp…just for her.

"_How did he know?"_ She wondered as she approached him. _"He __knows so much about me, I can't explain it."_ She swallowed her fear and positioned herself on the stool.

Phineas glanced up and smiled. He stopped playing. "I love harp music. I had to take it out. Every music room in history had one of these. Do you play? I saw a picture of you on the mantle."

"Yes. I used to. My mom took that when I first learned this song." She mumbled. "Please, start again with Schubert. I…I know the German words. I'd like to try and sing them, see if I remember."

"_Ahh _yes, _Ständchen_, it's gorgeous. I remember when he first played it, and there was a beautiful large Soprano singing and…"

Natalie stared bewildered. "He? You mean Schubert? How can you remember? He died over a hundred years ago."

"_Uhh, _I meant, my first concert was a Schubert concert." He laughed uneasily. "Let's just play, Natalie."

Natalie closed her eyes and fixed her fingers over the strings. She played beautifully and sang with such feeling that he fought back tears. Her words loosely translated to…

_My songs quietly implore you through the night; down to the silent wood, my love, come to me!_

_The tree tops whisper in the light of the moon; Don't be afraid, my love, no-one will observe us._

_Can you hear the nightingales? Oh! They implore you, their sweet lament pleads with you on my behalf._

_They understand the yearning I feel, they know love's torture,_

_with their silvery notes they touch every soft heart_

_Let them touch yours, too, sweet love: hear my plea! Trembling I await you, come, bring me bliss!_

When she finished, Natalie balled her hands into fists on her lap and tears dripped down her face. Phineas crouched beside her.

"Natalie, that was wonderful!" He put his hands over hers. "You can talk to me. I know you need to let some things out. Don't be ashamed. I'm here to listen. I _want to_ listen."

She glanced up and her body trembled. "Oh, Phineas…it's so…hard…"

She tossed her arms around his neck and sobbed. He stroked her hair and urged her to let it out. He recounted all the times he consoled Jeffrey and the thoughts pained him.

When Natalie finally came to her senses she pulled back shyly. "I haven't hugged anyone since my mother died."

He passed her a handkerchief. "I know sweetheart. I kinda felt that. You needed to. Crying is good sometimes. You pent up all that grief, it will only make you sick."

She searched his face and saw traces of tears in his eyes when they caught the light. He empathized with her pain. He looked so handsome, so warm and sensitive. She wondered if he'd think her crazy for imagining he had a grander purpose just for her. She felt selfish and spoiled so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Yeah, I do feel sick sometimes. Phineas, I'm so sorry about what happened with Babs and…"

"Forget her. Let's talk about you now. Come on."

He led her to the couch and sat on the opposite side and made himself comfortable. Though he was apt too, he didn't want to give her the wrong impressions by hovering too close.

"Natalie, you said that you didn't go to your mother's funeral. Why not? Was it too sad for you?"

Natalie folded her hands in her skirt and shook her head. She glanced at him. "_Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there, I do not sleep. Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there, I did not die!" _Have you ever heard that poem, Phineas?"

"Yes, it's familiar."

"That's some of it. And that's what I feel like every time I think of mom. How could I go to a grave and mourn when she's not even in the coffin or anything like it? What's the point?"

Phineas nodded. "You feel like there's no closure."

"I don't feel like she's dead, Phineas. And I don't mean that she's some ghost or something. It's like she's alive and watching me, but she won't come back. After the crash, I imagined I used to see her on the street, or in my room. I know she was there! My dad thought I was insane. He wanted to get me a psychiatrist. It must sound so oddball to you too, right?"

He patted her hand. "Not so oddball, Natalie."

"When they found the plane, they found remains of the pilot and passengers. There was nothing to suggest my mother was even there, except her briefcase. What if she planned it this way and she really wanted to leave us? Maybe she's off on some beautiful island somewhere and really happy with a new family?" The thought brought her to tears again.

Phineas smiled wanly. He scooted nearer and rubbed her shoulders. He didn't tell her she was wrong. "Natalie, if that were true, I doubt she's happy. Because she's far away from you."

"But why escape like that?"

"Natalie, you can't go around thinking she upped and left you on purpose. How would she know the plane was gonna crash? Or that she'd even survive? I'm sure she loved you more than anything."

"Yeah, that's a stupid idea. Everybody thinks we're so perfect. But that's not true! Why is my family so messed up?"

"Sometimes adults have trouble getting their priorities straight, they make mistakes and get irrational like teenagers. Having a family is a very big responsibility, and some people just aren't mentally prepared for it. They struggle to raise their kids as best they can. But it doesn't mean they don't love them, or wish they hadn't…raised them."

Phineas sighed, thinking of his last argument with Jeffrey.

"I guess so. Maybe it's the same way for my dad?"

"Yes, Kevin too. And I know he loves you like crazy." Phineas rose with her. "I don't think your problem is grieving the loss anymore. I think you need to try and forgive your mother for leaving you in the first place."

Natalie gazed at him in awe. All her scattered emotions pieced together. She bit her lip and nodded. Phineas hugged her again.

"That's great. You'll have a better peace of mind. Goodnight, Natalie and… I'm very sorry about what you thought you heard with Babs today."

Natalie folded her arms, her eyes darkened. "You have nothing to apologize for, Phineas. She's the witch. I know her tricks and I know you better now. You're a good man. If she tries anything, I'll defend you to my father."

Phineas walked to the doorway and grinned at her. She was so much like her mother. "Thanks. So, can we have a truce? No more pranks and attitudes? Can we start over?"

Natalie's face glowed. "You bet we can…_cheese head!_"


	5. The Seekers

**Voyager Shadows: Poor little rich girl**

**Chapter 5: The Seekers**

With the shoe on the other foot, Michelle Nelson now understood why Bogg and many other Voyagers admitted that walking the 'long mile' through the Court sector terrified them. In the middle of the night, the only sources of light were flickering sconces and the sliver glowing beneath Councilman Garth's office. She took a deep breath and knocked softly. No answer. She knocked louder, and finally heard Garth.

"Please come in, Mary."

Councilman Garth always called her by her given name. He rested in his brown leather chair. His body was old and feeble, and hair stark white, but his mind and gaze were sharp as ever. Although he limited his role at Headquarters, his wisdom was sought after for major decisions and court issues. He bade her to sit in front of him. She looked side to side but saw no other Tribunal members. She could only imagine their irritation if disturbed for this messy situation.

Michelle sat and waited patiently for him to compose himself. A few parchment folders lay opened before his computer. However, Garth was never keen on technology. She pitied the assistant who dug for the original files in the vast Voyager Archives at this hour. Archivists, Administrators, and the like remained on call twenty-four seven for the Tribunal. Field workers and Shadows were always on duty too, just not in the comforts of the Voyager realm. She thought of Bogg, and felt glad he had a mansion and cushy job. Kevin strived to be a considerate boss.

Garth finally looked up. "Mary, I chose to have this meeting with you alone. I always respected and admired you and all the dedicated work you put in for the cause. And as such I felt it only fair to meet with you face to face before anything goes to trial…_if_ anything goes to trial."

"Yes, Councilor. I know that it might."

"I don't have to tell you what you did, and it has all been thoroughly explained to me by the _Omni Control Center_ technicians and their administrator."

"No, sir. I…I was well aware that I broke Voyager codes. But I strongly felt I had to." She wiped her eyes.

Garth leaned forward and rested on his arms. "Now tell me why exactly?"

Michelle couldn't hold back tears. "Councilor, if you know what I did than surely you must understand why. My daughter's time-line turned red! She died a horrible, tragic death at sixteen."

"Yes, I read her reports. I'm very sorry. But the fact remains that you tricked Voyager Bogg into…"

"I did not trick him, I asked him…_begged him_." She interrupted.

Garth gazed firmly at her. "And knowing his good nature you assumed that he would."

Michelle wouldn't let herself be intimidated by what others called Garth's 'roving eye.'

"Definitely. Bogg is an upright man and a heck of a great Voyager. He was perfect for my Natalie."

Michelle drew her chair nearer to the desk and looked him squarely in the face. "Councilor Garth, whatever judgment the Tribunal makes on me, please leave Phineas Bogg out of it. He did this out of the kindness of his heart; to save a girl that should never have died."

Garth nodded. "I understand. We've gone through this with him in the past. Voyager Susan put it succinctly. _"Heroism is often a matter of circumstance."_ Phineas Bogg does what he has to in order to make history a green light. We don't always approve of his methods, but the Tribunal members are not gods. We do not take away free will and we allow Voyagers the liberty to work out problems in the field as they see fit. Bogg matured and learned to follow our codes better. But we will have to hear his side of this matter."

"Yes of course! Thank you for your leniency."

Garth peered closely over the documents. "It states here that you have made unofficial visits to your daughter's time-line shortly after the plane accident in 1961."

"Yes, Councilor Garth, I did. My family fell apart after I was plucked out of time. My daughter was never the same. I only watched over her and her interactions with friends sometimes. But some young jerk at Omni Control found out and threatened to tell. I had to take him seriously. He made a technician put a block on my omni. I promised to never go back and I kept that promise. But that didn't stop me from keeping secret observation over Natalie's time-line."

Garth's eyebrow raised. "And who was this young jerk, Mary?"

"That rat fink named Drake, he was fresh out of the Academy, working his way up to a hotshot lawyer. When I think of all the trouble he caused for fellow Voyagers…it makes me furious!" She looked at him inquisitively. "But what does that have to do with Natalie, Councilor?"

Garth smiled wryly. "A lot actually. This is why I trust the original printed dossiers and not these electronic contraptions. Information and data gets lost all the time, computers fail and facts get tampered with. Natalie Powers, it turns out, is meant to become a Voyager's Aide."

Michelle's jaw dropped, she felt as if the air had been sucked out of her. "Are you certain, Councilor?"

"See for yourself." He pushed the papers over and she put on her reading glasses and quickly scanned them. She glanced up confused.

"Then why wasn't this added to her computer file along with the rest of her information?"

"That is a good question. You are well aware of Voyager Drake's ambition to destroy the flux of history?"

"Of course, everyone is, but it's been twelve years since he was on the radar. Even his omni is no longer traceable. We marked him 'MIA' on our files. I like to think he settled down and just faded out of history."

"Really? That's all?" Garth grinned knowingly.

Michelle shrugged. "Okay, I like to think he stepped on a land mine or fell off the Titanic or something. But that's not good of me."

"Drake has been a thorn in our side long enough. Voyagers Bogg and Jones have tried time and again to capture him but he always manages to escape. He is manipulative, and according Bogg, physically stronger than before. Mary, there is something else, but this new information is highly confidential."

Michelle nodded eagerly. "I understand, Councilor. Please tell me whatever it is."

"We believe that Drake has somehow managed to set up a Voyager faction, not just among our members here, but with people on earth in various time zones. As long as he has that omni and rogue technicians helping him, he could become a very powerful force against us. He already has."

"But how would he maintain a faction throughout history?" Michelle asked, frightened and intrigued all at once.

Garth leaned back to stretch his aching body. "You have heard of Secret Societies and what not? Some here say our Voyager cause is one, because we do not reveal ourselves to people on earth at any time if we can help it."

"Yes, I used to believe so too."

"There is nothing overtly wrong with believing it. But our cause _does_ get involved, personally, emotionally, and physically with people in the time zones. The Tribunal recently acquired Intel that Voyager Drake started a secret society that spread through the centuries since his days with Machiavelli. The members believe that he is their immortal leader, because he was purported to have appeared time and again throughout history. And we know how he does that."

Michelle was stunned. "So you mean, just like Voyagers have their Shadows and Voyager Aides, he created an oppositional group?"

"Precisely. But like the devil from the old book of Revelations, he is confined to Earth. He will never show his face here at Headquarters. He knows the consequences. And now they are worse than banishment." Garth's expression soured.

"I've never thought of Drake's position that way, but now that you mention it, he sure is a devil." Michelle frowned.

"We found documentation of this Secret Society, they even have their own medieval type guidebook that tells of future events and has specific notes and writings by prominent members. No doubt Drake used our Guidebook as a template."

"This is crazy, I can just see it all now. I wonder what they do as a society? If there are special markings or codes?"

"We are investigating. We do know that the earthly members are used to observe and report on the activities of Voyagers and Shadows. How do you think Drake was able to try and convict all those innocent Voyagers?"

Michelle stood up. "Of course! Through the help of his society!"

"They call themselves _Seekers_. They are taught to believe that Voyagers play a negative impact on history and that we try to manipulate the world. The earthly members may go as far as to kill our Voyagers in order to prevent them from completing missions."

"That's terrible, Councilor! When I think of the field agents who died through the years…It could have been a Seeker assassination?"

"That may well be the case, though accidents can and do happen, Mary. You above all understand that."

"Yes I do, but it still makes me curious. What if the Pilot of my plane was a Seeker? They may be willing to die for their cause. Maybe they crashed the plane on purpose?"

"Now Mary, I don't want you to worry yourself with speculations. We are going about our investigations thoroughly and orderly."

Michelle relaxed. "Yes Councilor. I apologize. But if the Tribunal knows of this society, then why can't it be abolished?"

"After Drake disappeared after Bogg's trial, the members scattered, and the earthly memories of _The Seeker Brotherhood_ were long forgotten. It became as one of those lost guilds through time and their power diminished. But now we fear that Drake has regrouped and re-established his secret society throughout time again. That is why our Shadow operation is more vital than ever, because we believe that Drake…"

"Is using Seekers to…to intervene and harm the Candidates! What better way to take down Voyagers than to nip them in the bud before they even start training. Councilor, do you believe that? Do you think that's what happened to my Natalie?" Michelle interrupted excitably.

Garth motioned for her to remain calm. "We are not sure. I believe that Drake had someone alter her files to make it look as if she wasn't an Aide. You know how much we rely on our Voyager Aides, Mary. Natalie is going to blossom into a fine, intelligent woman, much like you."

Michelle took a seat again. "Thank you, Councilor. Um, so, the Tribunal knows what will become of her as a Voyager Aide?"

"In essence, but the future is not always written in stone. There are many variables. Which is why we exist – to keep them from going out of control. I'm sorry, but Natalie's future records are strictly confidential information that only the Tribunal are privileged to know. The history of our candidates must be allowed to run its course, but rest assured, it appears to be good things. Perhaps you always sensed your daughter was meant for greater accomplishments. You couldn't have picked a more pertinent Voyager to her future than Phineas Bogg."

Michelle smiled. "Bogg doesn't realize it, but he and Jeffrey saved my daughter in the past as a very small child when we were at the beach. It wasn't a routine mission; they must have been between voyages. That's why I always defended him. What about Voyager Jeffrey Jones?"

Garth smiled. "He is an outstanding Voyager, but he is currently grappling with his own Shadow assignment, a very dangerous one at times, I'm afraid. Voyager Jones is personally significant, one day all that will come to pass."

Michelle hoped to drag more information out of him after the cryptic statements, but he disclosed more than he should have. He looked ready to fall asleep in his chair. She helped him up and offered to lead him back to his Quarters.

"Councilor, what do I do?"

"Why, you send Voyager Bogg a message!" He grinned. "Tell him that_ I _said the matter has been settled and he must continue his mission, but you are _not _under any circumstances to disclose information about the Seekers. The Tribunal is preparing a grand committee meeting for all Shadows to attend and we will bring them up to date on our discoveries."

"Yes, sir, I understand." Michelle was beside herself and she kissed his cheek. Garth blushed. His spotted, gnarled hand gripped her hand tight.

"Michelle, I'm sorry you didn't think to trust us…_me_, with Natalie's situation. I would have worked it out in your favor. Most Voyagers and field workers tend to fear us, but there is no need. We may be strict on matters, but we have explicit reasons. We are not without compassion, as was proven in the trial of Phineas Bogg."

Michelle's mind whirled over the revelations about her daughter and the Seekers. "Yes, it was. Thank you for everything, Councilor Garth. Phineas will be thrilled to know he is not in trouble. I pressured him to do this; he wanted to abide by the code."

As they walked through the halls Garth snapped his fingers. "Oh of course! How could I forget? Oh Mary, old age is a blessing and a curse. There is something else that you must tell Voyager Bogg!"

"What, Councilor?"

"Natalie's date of death moved up earlier this evening. We don't know how it happened. The circumstances of her death remain the same, but she is going to die on _May 4th, 1964 _and her body is never recovered. There is more…"

"Tell me everything. I can handle it, Councilor."

"Kevin Powers is found dead, shot in his den a week after Natalie disappeared. It was reported as a suicide, but the evidence was dodgy."

"And what about Barbara Walden?"

"She inherited his companies and the entire fortune. She goes on to a luxuriant long life, but I didn't go that far into the records. My eyesight is getting very poor. I didn't want to forget the consequential information."

"Councilor Garth, the information about Barbara is very important. But thank you, I'm going to tell Bogg right now."

Michelle quickly calculated. May 4th was less than a week from Bogg's current time. She didn't know who or what made the change, but with the proper help, she was determined to find out.


	6. Plans in motion

**Voyager Shadows: Poor little rich girl**

**Chapter 6: Plans in motion**

Phineas found it hard to sleep since Michelle contacted him with Councilor Garth's terrible news. He was sorry to be in the bungalow away from Natalie, but he kept a keen watch on her whenever he could. Natalie's demeanor changed for the better toward everyone, and Kevin was amazed. Barbara however, stared at both Phineas and Natalie as if she had something devious up her sleeve. She kept icily cordial since the bungalow incident.

The rain subsided after two days and Natalie went back to all her school activities and outings with friends. They got used to 'Mr. B' hanging around the premises and sometimes invited him to join their group in the malt shop to eat and dance. Phineas tried to bow out when conversations turned to shopping, boys, and tawdry gossip. However, he gave them valuable insight into a boy's brain. He educated them on urban legends when they raved at Patty Lyndon's beehive. She apparently cut it because a spider laid its eggs inside. But he couldn't refute the rumor that Gary Stewart never bathed or changed his underwear when the kid walked past and nearly knocked them out from the odor. Phineas even struck up a slight flirtation with an attractive, platinum haired waitress, but decided not pursue it despite Natalie and her friends egging him on. He had very little time left until tragedy struck the Powers family.

Natalie drew closer to him, but Phineas sensed a fear in her. He assumed it was Barbara and her boarding school threats, but he noticed a lot of the kids in school with the jitters. Natalie and her circle of friends huddled around before cheerleading, as if plotting something big.

Phineas approached a football jock and was told that the _Hot Devils_ were coming to Spring Creek for fun and trouble. The rumor kept all the guys on edge and they formed their own groups to discuss protecting the town and their girlfriends. Phineas offered them a boatload of sage advice on how to lay siege and defend the territory but they didn't really want the _old guy_ hanging around.

After dinner, Phineas spoke with Kevin in his den.

"Phineas, I saw this coming. I put extra overnight guards at all my factories and had new locks and security systems installed. I'm not taking any chances of them coming around trashing the place. The Sheriff is aware and will have lookouts posted in neighboring counties. I'll have to go to my Wine factory, that's the one I'm most concerned about. What teenage boy is gonna get a buzz off cheese and brie?"

"That's true. And what about Natalie? Do you think there's a chance she'll join up with them or something?" Phineas asked. "You were afraid of that."

Kevin smiled appreciatively. "That's why I have you." He rummaged through his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope with one thousand dollars cash. He handed it to him. "And that's for all the extra time and attention you've given her and hopefully will continue to do until this blows over. I don't know what you said to her recently, but it's made a world of difference. I love how music fills this house again…" He stared at a small photo frame on his desk.

"Natalie used to sing while Mary played the piano. Those were fun times." Kevin took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He philosophized that men should never cry in front of other men. "We're actually on speaking terms again. It's been so long since my little girl even looked me in the eye. And I have you to thank for all that. Certainly not Babs."

Phineas clutched the envelope, but then slid it over. "I can't take the money Kevin, we agreed on this part of the job description when I started."

He looked at Phineas shocked. "Why not?"

"I consider Natalie a friend, like a niece. All I did was talk with her. I listened to her concerns without judgment and tried to give her some advice. She really appreciated it."

Kevin refused the envelope. "Then consider it an early bonus. I told you from the beginning you were a quality worker, and you've gone above and beyond. And I consider you a good friend too. Please don't refuse it, it's the only way I can show _my_ appreciation short of kissing you!" He laughed.

Phineas wagged his hands. "_Nooooo_, that's _oookayyyyyy_." He pocketed the envelope. "Alright, I'll take it, but it has nothing to do with Natalie." Phineas planned at some point leave it on his desk with a note to donate it to the orphanage.

They shook on that arrangement. As Phineas rose, Kevin looked at him soberly. "Phineas, wait. What you said about just listening to Natalie, I've neglected to do that for a long time. Believe it or not we used to be very close. We shared secrets and took long walks and trips and talked about anything and everything. I miss those days. I feel like they're gone forever."

"Kevin, you can get them back in different ways. She still loves you, but she has a lot of unresolved anger over her mother's death, your marriage, and just regular growing pains into womanhood. If you could sit with her and hear her concerns, at least you can begin to understand how_ she _views the changes. I know how hard it is dealing with family." Phineas laughed. "You know each other so well, it's the faults that are the first to get pointed out…_badly._"

Kevin leaned back comfortably in his chair. "For a swinging playboy you sure have a lot of _excellent_ family advice, how come you never got married and had kids?"

Phineas debated what to tell him. "Well, I was a traveler, Kevin. I loved the open road. I don't know, maybe I read too much Jack Kerouac or something but the far beyond always appealed to me. But as for family, I _do_ have one."

"Really? You mean you had some great love affairs and left your mark?"

"No, nothing like that. When I was twenty-four I adopted an orphan, an eleven-year-old boy who tragically lost his parents. He kinda fell into my lap I guess. It was a big adjustment, but it didn't take me long to realize how much we needed each other. I raised him the best I could and he's a fine grown man now."

Kevin grinned. "You never cease to amaze me, Bogg. You have a heart of gold. Where is this young man?"

"Thanks. Well, since we've hit the road so many times he picked up the lifestyle. Right now he's…back home in New York." Phineas stretched the truth.

"One day I hope to meet him."

"Yeah, that would be great."

**~Oo~**

Natalie rolled around her bed with the phone in the crook of her neck and listened half-hearted. Her best friend Jill talked incessantly about the _Hot Devils_. It was like Elvis Presley rolled into town the way she went on and on. Natalie's foolish ideas about the gang lifestyle changed after overhearing her father's concerns and then talking to Phineas, but she couldn't convince her friend.

"No, I don't think I want to do that, Jill. Those guys are trouble, that's all I've been hearing for weeks, haven't you read the papers or listened to the news? They set fire to that poor man in Deerville!…What do you mean he probably deserved it? Nobody deserves that!…Oh that's real nice Jill, because the guy is a derelict they were doing the town a favor?…Of course the police out there can prove it was them. I mean_ jeesh, _who really does that?"

Natalie sat up fast and knocked over her nail polish and make-up kit. "You can't be serious! Didn't you hear that Oak ridge evacuated this morning? The whole town's been washed out. I can't believe you're even suggesting it…No, dad's not gonna be home tonight, he's too busy baby-sitting the wine and cheese. I don't know, Bogg is…Jill, that guy has eyes in the back of his head, I'd never get past him."

Nor did she think she wanted to. Natalie peeked out her back window. Phineas paced around in front of his bungalow and looked as if he were talking to himself. He held something that emitted a strange red light, but when he caught her staring he quickly shut it and waved. She waved back and drew the curtains.

"_Weird. Maybe it's a Swiss Watch._" She thought and went back to her phone call.

"What did you say? That's not cool, Jill. Don't call him that! He's perfect! He cares about me, and _I love him_." Natalie looked in the mirror and blew air frustrated. Her bangs flew up. "No, it's not like that at all, he's like…like a second father to me. An uncle. It's hard to explain so forget it."

Jill sometimes pushed so hard she had to say yes or else she would never heard the end of it. Natalie dug out a pair of jeans and a yellow cashmere top from the closet. "Well, if a bunch of you are going then I guess it's not so bad. I mean, the town's empty, so no one will get hurt, right?…But that's like breaking and entering and stealing!…_Alright. _No, don't come for me, they'll know something's up. I'll meet you all there in about an hour."

Natalie hung up and looked in the mirror a final time, excitement and apprehension coursed through her. She and her friends planned a meeting like this for weeks; now she wanted to back down. She consoled her nerves and reasoned that sometimes news reports lied about teenagers to make them look like a bunch of rotten Juvenile delinquents. She combed out her hair and changed her clothes, then put the plan of escape into action.

**~Oo~**

Natalie didn't hear the phone click on the other end of the line. Barbara licked her lips and ran to her bedroom. Keeping the lights off she turned a flashlight on and off twice at a small black car that sat in the darkness out front. The car's headlights went on and off once. Barbara ran out and knocked on the car window. The person inside rolled it down a few inches.

"She's leaving within the hour. I'll have to tell her friend she changed her mind. I'll just say she came down with a fever or something and asked not to be disturbed."

"Good. And you'll call Kevin at the factory, won't you?" An ominous male voice replied.

"Of course. I know how to play that man like a fiddle. I tell him that Natalie went out and Bogg chased her. And I'm afraid for her life after what happened between them in the bungalow. Now he'll understand why she's suddenly so giddy and friendly now. By the time Kevin and I get there Natalie is nowhere to be found, but Bogg is left stranded."

"You have a very cunning mind, Barbara."

"Oh but I have you to thank for that, Immortal Drake. I wouldn't have guessed Bogg was a Voyager if I hadn't searched his room and found the omni and communicator device you said to look for. I knew he was bound to leave it down some time. Like when he was in the shower." Barbara sighed at the image, then fell serious again when Drake glared at her. "So once Natalie is out of the way, I stand to inherit millions. It will be a shame about Kevin though."

"Yes. But consider that your reward. If you don't kill him, think of how depressed he'll be. There will be nothing you can do to console him and _your_ life will be miserable. We couldn't be rid of her mother before the Voyagers plucked her, but we must be rid of her."

"Anything you wish." She replied feverishly.

Drake reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. He wore a silver and black ring on his right pinky. In the center lay an ivory oval and a book with the letter 'S' on top. Drake drew his hand back and shooed her away.

"This is to be our final meeting, Barbara. You have paid your dues to The Seeker Society by giving us Natalie Powers and Voyager Phineas Bogg as an added bonus. Your name will be revered among the Seekers for generations."

"That is such an honor!"

Drake clipped a cigar and struck a match on the steering wheel. "Go back in the house, wait ten minutes and then call her friend. Bogg will discover Natalie is missing sooner or later. I've learned never to underestimate him, so count on sooner. Do not interfere with his discovery; he is highly suspicious of your motives by now."

Barbara hung her head embarrassed. Drake never told her to get hot and feisty with Bogg, but she couldn't help herself. In the Seeker book of Knowledge, Phineas Bogg was considered a god among Voyagers by his looks alone. But he was also a legendary hero to their realm along with Voyagers Garth, Isaac Wolfstein, Susan, and Olivia Dunn. Bogg's adopted son Jeffrey Jones was a legend in the making. Voyagers Bogg and Jones were the real forces to be reckoned with and Drake made sure the Seekers knew that.

"I'm sorry, Immortal Drake. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Never mind that now. Women always fall prey to him. As soon as Bogg goes after Natalie, you call Kevin and tell him the 'sordid' details. Wait for him to come home, then lead him and the police to the location I gave you. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but how will Bogg know where to find Natalie?"

"Trust me, with that advanced technology he will. Goodbye, Barbara."

Drake started the car and casually drove off. Barbara ran back into the house to set the plan in full motion.

**~Oo~**

_"Hey Bogg, _

_I've had to say this too often through the years because of my bad temper and big mouth, but I'm very sorry. I understand more than ever now that nobody could have talked you out of raising me, because we only had each other. Remember when we almost got stranded on the Sam Houston Voyage? That's exactly what I told you back then, and that is still all that matters. We'll always be a family whether we're here or in the dark ages. Because we want to be. Everything worked out for the best with Jaiden, he needed Pamela and I couldn't snatch him away from her. You were right as always dude. Gotta walk Jaiden to his first class now. I can't believe he's 18 now. He took your room, but you'll get it back, promise. Be careful out there. _

_Love, Jeff._

**~Oo~**

_"Dear Kid, I hoped that stubborn nature of yours would have disappeared by now, but alas. I know you never mean it when I hear stuff like that, even if it stings. I know your heart, and the pain you carry. It never goes away, but I'm always here to help you deal with it. Even if it means I have to be a punching bag…since you destroyed that ugly clown one the last time. I understand. Don't trash the place with little J. Will see you soon, Love, Bogg."_

**~Oo~**

Phineas was touched by the message from Jeffrey. He tried to contact him on the voice communicator, but couldn't get through. He wanted to do a quick check of the mansion. Disaster was averted for today, but the omni was still red. As he passed under Natalie's window he saw all her lights out.

"That girl never goes to bed without the night light." He muttered.

A gut instinct kicked him. He hurried to Natalie's room and knocked. There was no answer. "Natalie? You asleep?"

He opened the door. A still figure lay in bed. It was possible Natalie finally stopped fearing dark. But the lumps and indents under the blankets clued him in to one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"_Damn! _Pillows! She's gone!"

Phineas raced out and almost knocked Barbara down the stairs.

"Babs, where's Natalie?"

She yawned loudly. "Natalie? How should I know? You're her baby sitter. I was napping. Did something happen, Bogg? Did she run away? What did you do to her?" She gaped at him. "You didn't, Bogg!"

Phineas shoved past her. "Don't even try it! I don't have time for your games!"

He raced to the garage and Natalie's car was gone. Phineas jumped into his car and quickly punched Natalie's license plate into his communicator. A GPS locator map sprang up – her vehicle was still on the move. He sent a quick message to Michelle that now was his real call to duty and sped away.


	7. Swampland

**Voyager Shadows: Poor Little Rich Girl**

**Chapter 7: Swampland**

**Voyager Headquarters: Mid Morning**

With Michelle Nelson running at his heels, Jeffrey stormed down the hall from Jaiden's Academy class to retrieve his omni and communicator from the complex. His face clouded over furious.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, Michelle? Why doesn't Bogg know about this?"

"I didn't realize you were back! Jeffrey, I'm very sorry, I couldn't tell Bogg about the Seekers, Councilor Garth put me under oath."

They rushed inside and Jeffrey swung around. "Oh sure, now you want to start obeying the Voyager Code, right? If you had warned Bogg earlier, this could have been avoided! And I don't care if I'm on the moon, if something's wrong where Bogg is concerned I want to know about it! That's why we have_ these!_"

He shouted into his communicator. "May 4th 1964, Wisconsin. I want Natalie Powers' exact coordinates in the swamp right now!"

Michelle felt terrible. She made a mess of the entire situation from the beginning. "How could I warn him when I just found out last night? Don't you realize that my message could have been intercepted? I was scared. More than that, I was being cautious." She rubbed her face exhausted. "The time-line feed of my daughter's death keeps changing. Now her car is abandoned and she's found dead and battered off the edge of the swamp with a broken neck. Until Bogg saves her, it's going to keep pumping out vile information."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not a rookie, Michelle! But Bogg may be in trouble too. What's his life-line status?"

"He's alive, Jeffrey. Which is more than I can say for my baby!" She shouted back at him, and then sank onto the couch in tears.

Jeffrey's gaze softened. He sat next to her and took her hand. "Michelle, I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap at you, its just…Bogg sent me a message after I finally apologized to him and now you tell me something like this. My nerves are still rattled from my last mission."

Michelle smiled wearily. "Believe me, I understand. Jeffrey, this is bigger than all of us, we can't even trust our own people at Headquarters. We may all be targets. Our candidates are targets! That's why I came to tell you in person. I need your help."

"You got it." Jeffrey shook his communicator. "Where are they? They are so damn slow!" He went to the closet and removed his taser. "VHQ may not want us to carry these all the time, but this is an emergency." He powered it up to maximum.

Michelle was not against the use of weaponry. "Whatever it takes, Jeffrey. The OCC is getting coordinates, they'll send them through your communicator any minute."

"Fine. But I just realized, how can we trust anyone?"

"Well right now we have to. Look, I had no idea Drake was involved, it was all speculation…it still is." She tugged his arm. "Listen to me, you cannot tell anyone about the Seekers, not yet."

"Michelle, at this point, I don't care about this hide and go seek crap! All I care about is finding Bogg and…" He stared at her care-worn, attractive face and calmed his temper again. "And helping to save Natalie. That's the mission, and she's one of our own now. Bogg plunges into every mission and risks life and limb, that's how much he cares…I care too."

Michelle hugged him. "I love you both. I know this won't fail with the two best on it."

**~Oo~**

Natalie turned her car off Skidmore Lane and brought it a stop to catch her bearings. She drove extra carefully in all the mud. After a few minutes of reflection, Natalie banged the steering wheel and re-started the engine. "This is ridiculous. Who cares about a stupid gang? I'm the stupid one for even coming out here! When Phineas finds my pillows he's gonna laugh in my face. He'll think I'm a total nerd."

She wanted to turn back. The muddy roads made it hard to navigate and she wondered how her friends fared driving to Oak ridge. The so-called 'rebellion' wasn't worth the hassle. She peered through her rear-view mirror and a chill trickled down her spine. She tried to tell herself that the black car two miles back wasn't following her. The car turned when she did. Less than a mile ahead the road forked, Natalie veered left fast and didn't realize her mistake until the surrounding area became dense with trees and brambles.

"_NO!_ I needed to go right! Where is your head, Natalie?"

She listened carefully and the car still trailed behind. Her heart thudded. The car phone jangled and she answered fast.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"_Natalie! _I'm so glad you picked up. Why did you go out like that?"

"Phineas, I'm sorry! I wanted to meet the Hot Devils gang with some friends in Oak ridge. But I changed my mind. I'm trying to get home and I took a wrong turn. I'm not sure where I am now."

"Honey, it's okay, never mind that. I'm on your trail. Can you keep driving?"

"Yeah, but I think it's a dead end or something up ahead." She glanced behind her and the black car drove closer.

"I gotta go! He's coming."

"_Nat! Nat! Wait!_ Hold on! Who's coming? Don't hang up!"

"How do you know where to find me? I don't even know where I am. Phineas, a car followed me out here and I'm trapped! What do I do?" She cried.

Phineas tried to stay calm for her. "Cut your lights now."

She did as she was told. "Okay! They're off."

"You can't stay in the car. I want you to ease out the passenger side and try not to make any noise. What's the other car doing?"

"It stopped, I can hardly see…wait…" Natalie shrieked. "He got out! I heard him!"

"_Shh! _Don't make any more sounds! I'm almost there, sweetheart, I just made a left fork turn off a deserted road."

"Yes! That's where I am!"

"Good, now quit talking to me. Get out – then make a run for the woods as fast as you can and hide. I _will _find you."

Tears streamed from her eyes. "Phineas! Who's out here with me? What's happening?"

"Never mind that, just do as I say, Natalie! _Hang up!_ I'll be there! I promise!"

**~Oo~**

Natalie dropped the phone and shoved open her passenger door. Laying flat on her stomach, she slid off the leather seat until her hands touched the dirty ground. She crawled her way out of the car and rose up. She broke into a run. The pursuer heard dead vines and leaves snap and crunch.

"Natalie Powers, you can't hide from me!" He sneered through the darkness.

"Stop! Get away! Leave me alone!"

The person ran and picked up speed when she did. Natalie sprinted breathlessly through the forest. Branches and thorns smacked and scraped her. They tore at her clothes and mud sloshed everywhere. She couldn't stop to tend to wounds or wipe dirt off. Her feet sank in the mire past her ankles. The empty swampland continued for miles. She charged ahead and solid ground disappeared beneath her. She screamed as she flipped into the cold murky water and flailed around.

"Help me! Phineas! Where are you?" She screamed. Her feet couldn't touch the bottom. Grimy bits of weeds and marshy plants enveloped her.

Her pursuer stopped short of the water and laughed cruelly. She only saw his broad outline and a long trench coat. He methodically removed it.

"We got you right where we want you, pretty girl. You will never serve the Voyager cause! Never!" He snarled.

"What do you mean? What's a Voyager?" She wept and tried to swim farther away.

"That's something you'll never have to know!" The man dove after her, and grabbed her body as he went under.

"Let go! _Phin…!_" She burbled as she was dragged down.

Another man nose-dived from ten feet above and slammed into the water. Jeffrey Jones popped up from the middle of the agitated swamp. Natalie and her attacker burst to the surface. She screamed and fiercely clawed at his face. He cursed and held his cheek. She swam for Jeffrey.

"Hey! Help me!"

Jeffrey shook off the effects of the cosmic trip and lunged for her.

"Natalie, take my hand!"

"I can't reach!"

"Try!"

Their fingertips skimmed. Jeffrey was about to yank her arm when the man pulled her leg and thrust her under again.

"Natalie!" Jeffrey dove after them.

The man put her in a headlock, intent on snapping her neck. Natalie put up a valiant fight and she bit his arm hard and pulled off bits of flesh. The man loosened his grip in pain. Jeffrey kept his communicator light on to see through the murk. He swam close and tugged him off her. With a free arm he shoved Natalie away and she surfaced rapidly, gasping and choking.

Still underwater, Jeffrey gripped him across the waist. They plunged deeper and a new fight ensued.

Phineas dashed to the water and jumped in to save Natalie. Blue beams lit up the entire swamp and a few shot into the air. Headquarters sent in Voyager reinforcements.

"A taser!" Phineas looked around dazed as he shielded Natalie's body. "Stay down!" He held her tight and swam her to land. She grappled for anything solid and dragged herself up.

She pointed in shock. "There…there's…there's…another man down there! He saved me!"

"Wait here!" He plunged beneath the murk.

Phineas saw a faint communicator glow and Jeffrey reached out for his arm. Phineas grabbed him and aided him to the surface.

Jeffrey shook out his curls and heaved drafts of air. "_Bogg! Bogg! _I got him!"

"Jeff! Who? What the…"

Jeffrey submerged again and came up fast with the pursuer's body. "It's Drake! We finally caught the bastard!"

They swam the body to the mud and rolled him over. "Careful, this sludge has a high voltage in him." Jeffrey warned. "Watch out for his skin."

"The charges are not deadly once they've entered the body, but you're right, we're soaking wet." Phineas waved his communicator over the dead man's face, lighting it with a vivid green glow. He had black hair and Drake-like features, but looked no older than twenty-five.

"That's not him! Who the heck is that?" Jeffrey looked on confused.

Phineas sat back in the mud disheartened. "Probably someone Drake manipulated to take his place. A rogue Voyager maybe."

Jeffrey dug for the man's wallet. His Wisconsin State I.D wasn't issued by Voyager Headquarters. He grabbed the man's cuff and lifted his arm. "_Edward Deslick?_ Doesn't ring a bell. He would have been in my graduating class. I don't recognize him." Jeffrey peered closer at his finger. "I knew it! Look at his ring. He's a Seeker. He's wearing the symbol. This loser died for his cause. Good riddance."

"What's a Seeker?" Bogg looked at Natalie. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth with sobs. "Forget it, tell me later. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Jeffrey pushed damp hair away from his face. "It's worse than you think."

Phineas bristled. "I'm sure we'll be the first Voyagers to know about it. Thanks for dropping in. I might have been too late."

Jeffrey quickly hugged him. "Any time, Bogg. That's why we're partners. I'm glad Michelle told me."

Phineas crawled to Natalie and she scrambled over petrified. "Phineas! Keep him away from me!" She wailed and buried her face against his chest.

"It's okay, honey! _It's okay!_ You're safe now! He's dead, look, look, he's dead." He turned Natalie's head and she stared dully at the body, and then at Jeffrey. Her shivers lessened.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you know to find me here? Where's that light coming from?"

"I came to help Bogg, Natalie. And you." Jeffrey eased his way closer. He kept himself visible through the light and rubbed her arm consolingly. "My name is Jeffrey Jones. I'm a friend. Bogg and I are a team…on a special protection unit."

Natalie looked at both men peculiarly. "I knew Phineas wasn't a real Chauffeur! Are you…_Voyagers? _That's what the guy said to me. He said I'd never serve the Voyager cause. What does that mean?"

"I can't explain it all right now. But yes, Natalie. We are Voyagers." Phineas told her.

Jeffrey patted Phineas' back. "I can't stay, Bogg. Company's coming." He pointed through the trees and they saw a slew of headlights fast approaching and police sirens blared. "Try not to get yourself arrested again, okay?"

Phineas waved him off. "Yeah, I know, but this isn't Alabama '61. Go ahead. And Jeff, in case my message didn't get through, I forgive you."

"I know you do. I got the message loud and clear." He smiled.

Natalie grasped Jeffrey's arm. "Wait! Please don't leave us, please stay."

Jeffrey's heart went out to her as she cried. He brushed the muddy hair off her cheeks and gently cupped her chin. "Natalie, I have to go. Don't worry, you're with Bogg, he's the best man you could ever have as a protector. Trust me on that one, because I'm alive to tell you he is. He's my best friend, he's my family."

She glanced up at Phineas and smiled teary-eyed. "I know he's the best…and now I think you are too. Will I ever see you again?"

Jeffrey grinned bashfully and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, kid. You just might. Will you be okay?"

Phineas held Natalie's head close to his shoulder and stroked her hair; she closed her eyes tight and nodded. She suddenly didn't feel cold anymore. Phineas pulled the omni off his waistband and it finally rang a green light. He looked up gratefully.

"She'll be fine now. I'm sure of it."

**~Oo~**

Kevin bounded through the mud. He yanked Natalie out of Phineas' arms. "You stay far away from my daughter you sick, perverted…officers, arrest him now! I can't believe I trusted you with her care!"

"Wait, Kevin, you don't understand!" Phineas objected.

The Sheriff pulled out his cuffs and slapped them on his wrists. Natalie came to her senses and jumped between them.

"Dad! No! Don't!" She blocked Phineas. "He didn't do anything! He saved my life, he and Jeffrey…_uhh,_ no, he saved me, dad!"

"Natalie, you're in shock and you don't know what your saying! Who's Jeffrey?"

"Our friend…No…Yes, he is! And yes I do know!" She screamed. "Look! Look over there! That was the guy following me. He tried to drown me and strangle me!"

Kevin stared disgusted and shocked at the body and then gazed at Phineas. "Is this true?"

Phineas nodded. "Yes, Kevin. Natalie snuck out of the mansion to meet friends, and I had a bad feeling so I followed her. I'm glad I did."

Barbara trudged through the mud in her rain boots. She pointed at Phineas. "You got him! _Good!_ Take him away, Sheriff. He seduced a young girl! Thank goodness I caught him in time last week."

Natalie's anger blazed. "_Liar!_ You're the one who seduced him! Why don't you tell my dad all about your trysts with all the hired help in the bungalow! Phineas was the only one who stood up to you and put you in your place! He would never hurt me or my father!"

Natalie jumped at Barbara and knocked her in the mud. Phineas and Kevin had to drag her off while Barbara screamed.

"Natalie, get a hold of yourself!" Kevin shouted.

"You evil little brat! How dare you!" Barbara wiped mud off her chest and face. "You are still going to get what's coming to you!"

Natalie stared deep into her eyes and shuddered at the malevolence she saw. "It was you all the time! You set this whole thing up, didn't you? You knew this was going to happen! Always threatening me with Boarding School! You wanted me out of the way and you tried to get Phineas in trouble with dad! All you want is dad's fortune!"

She implored Kevin. "You have to believe me, daddy! Please don't arrest Phineas."

Phineas couldn't let her lose any more control. She was liable to have a nervous breakdown. "_Natalie! Stop!_ Let them do what they feel is right. We both know I'm innocent. We'll clear this up at the police station." Despite his cuffs, Phineas hugged her. "Please, sweetheart. You had a bad trauma so don't make it worse. It will be okay. You'll see."

Natalie took a few deep breaths and nodded. The benevolent effect this man had on his daughter amazed Kevin. He should have been the one comforting Natalie like this. He wanted to cry with her, but he couldn't out here. There was always a time and place for everything.

"Okay…Sheriff, I drop the charges. Let him go."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Powers."

A lanky deputy crouched beside the body with a flashlight. "Does anyone know who this man is? Or why he was chasing the girl? There are signs of a bad struggle on this one." He fished out his wallet and studied the contents. "Hey, Powers, I think he's one of yours!"

"What do you mean?" Kevin came nearer.

"He has an I.D for one of your Wine breweries."

"He must be a new hire, I don't get to meet them all right away. I'm still inspecting the beer employees."

Natalie showed them her hands. Her fingernails were chipped and bloodied. "Look, I got his face. Daddy, if Phineas attacked me, he would have been scratched. See? I bit his arm too!"

"Then this sad sack here is definitely your perp. He's got four claws across his cheek and a chunk of flesh missing on his right arm. _Woah,_ are those burn marks?" The deputy went to roll him over and jumped back. He wagged his hand and blew on his fingers. "_Yowie!_ The man shocked me, Sheriff!"

"Shocked? You mean he's still alive?" The Sheriff asked alarmed.

"No! But he's more charged than a live wire, don't touch him yet. Darndest thing I ever saw."

When Barbara finally saw the body she let out a stifled cry. "_Ohh,_ Edward!"

Kevin glared hotly at her. "_Edward? _You actually know this monster?"

"It's not what you think, honey! I know him from town, that's all! He worked at your brewery; he came for an interview one day. Yes, he did and…and you weren't home. I can't believe he would try and hurt Natalie!"

Kevin struggled to control himself. "I bet you can't! You know what I believe? I believe my daughter! I believe Phineas Bogg…I believe everybody but you! Officers, take this woman away for conspiracy to commit murder. My daughter's murder!"

"_What? _Are you joking? I'm your wife! You'd take this Voyager's word over your mine?" Barbara yelled.

Phineas glared at her. Something was definitely wrong with this picture if she knew about Voyagers. With all the chaos and shouting, Kevin missed the word, but Natalie didn't. She glanced at Phineas and he quickly put a finger to his lips.

Kevin shook her up furious. "I'll believe anyone over you! And as of tomorrow, or as fast as I can get the papers, we are no longer married! My wife died three years ago, you are nothing. A bad mistake. One that I mean to correct any way I can!"

The Sheriff scratched his head at all the high drama but he did as Kevin asked and brought her to the squad car in handcuffs.

"You don't know what he is! Bogg was going to ruin everything! Kevin, they want to destroy the world! They want to change history! _Kevin! _They're using your daughter for their cause! Listen to me! It's all in the Seeker book! I'll show you!" She kicked and yelled as they shoved her in the backseat.

The deputy sighed and removed Phineas' handcuffs. He regretted that such a beautiful woman like her was a raving lunatic. A deputy dispatcher called in. They apprehended the _Hot Devils_ gang and a few teens in Oak ridge trying to loot the town. One of the gang members was shot.

"Oh boy. Okay, we're on it, Ned. We just made an arrest off Skidmore Lane. Yep, at the swamps. Call the hospital; we need an ambulance out here. We got ourselves a cold one too. This is a helluva night!"

Kevin turned to Phineas and they shook hands briskly. "I'm very sorry for all this, Bogg. You saved my daughter. I can never repay you in a million years."

Phineas smiled relieved. "I don't want to be repaid, Kevin. But I sure could use a hot shower and a warm bed."

Kevin grinned and helped him through the mud with Natalie hugging his side. "The sky's the limit. You're the brother I wish I had." He kissed Natalie's head and she kissed his cheek. "Let's all go home."


	8. A new assignment

**Voyager Shadows: Poor Little Rich Girl**

**Chapter 8: A new assignment**

**Voyager Headquarters: Tribunal Briefing Room**

Phineas, Jeffrey and Michelle sat quietly across from Councilor Garth's desk and waited for him to gather his parchments into place and collect his thoughts. His giant grandfather clock ticked and whirled as the minutes dragged on. A sigh escaped Jeffrey and Bogg bumped his knee. Jeffrey lowered his head and pursed his lips so he wouldn't laugh. Garth just finished explaining the Intel that Voyager Headquarters collected on the Seekers, but there wasn't much to go on. With Drake involved, Phineas knew the Seekers weren't looking for truth and enlightenment, they were being trained to destroy and conquer. The only way to accomplish their goal was to gain the upper hand over the Voyager Realm.

Garth cleared his throat. "I must commend both you and Voyager Jones for a vital mission well accomplished. You two prove what it means to be a superior team and set the standards for excellence in both your Shadow assignments and Field missions."

"Thank you, Councilor." Phineas said humbly.

"Yes, thanks." Jeffrey added. "But now we have a big problem. How do we stop the Seekers?"

"We have two issues at hand. One is that we know very little of their organization. We must find a copy of the Seeker book of Knowledge. We need to know exactly how they think and reason, what their goals are, and plans to obtain them. All that is surely in the book."

"That's probably like finding a needle in a haystack." Phineas said disappointed. "It's not like you can just pick it up at the library."

"Hey, don't knock the library, Bogg. I'm always taking a voyage there. You want to learn history? It's all in books." Jeffrey said, teasing him.

"Nerd." Phineas groaned.

"Yeah, don't worry, Bogg." Michelle grinned. "We have a new Voyager Aide working on the project. Natalie is trying to gather all the research she can on this book. At least we know half of it is our own Guidebook."

Jeffrey cupped a hand over his mouth and snorted a laugh. "Well, that Bogg wouldn't know about either."

Phineas wagged a fist at him. "That's why we have you here."

"Our other goal is to find Voyager Drake. Bogg and Jeffrey surely understand what that entails." Garth finished.

"Yeah, a lot of history hopping and dead ends. If we catch that fool then the rest of the dominoes will fall fast." Jeffrey said.

"We need to expose his contacts here at Headquarters, it could be anyone, maybe even our friends." Phineas mused.

"I have Natalie working on that too." Michelle said.

"You're gonna work that poor girl into the ground." Jeffrey laughed.

"She loves it, she said learning about the Voyagers was the best thing that ever happened to her…and she digs that she can use all this futuristic equipment in her own time. Well, she also said that getting her family back together again was amazing too." Michelle blushed.

Phineas stared at her bemused. "Now what could that possibly mean?"

"Mary, why don't you tell them the news?" Garth told her, smiling.

Michelle stood up and took a deep breath. "This week is my last week at Voyager Headquarters. I'm going into semi-retirement. I've been away from my baby for too long. I'm going home for good and I'll assist her from time to time as a Voyager Aide."

Jeffrey and Phineas jumped up and hugged her. "Michelle, that's great! Did you keep contact with her?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes, Jeffrey. Every day since you both saved her life. I know it hasn't been that long though." She wiped tears from her eyes. "We couldn't hide it from Kevin. He knows everything. He still finds it hard to believe but he's willing to put all his resources into helping the Voyager cause. He and I…we're trying to make it work again."

Phineas pretended to wipe a tear. "I love happy endings."

"Me too. This is like a bizarre romance novel. I'm just giving him a chance to catch up to me in age. I don't want to be older than my man. But we've already seen each other a few times. He doesn't care if I'm a hundred, as long as I'm alive and well." She smiled shyly.

"Seriously, Michelle, that's wonderful news! Kevin and I talked a lot. That man never stopped loving with you." Phineas grinned.

"That makes two of us."

Jeffrey cracked up with laughter. "Whaddya know? A Voyager Aide family. The _Voyager Brady bunch_. That's awesome. I guess you'll be working directly with us?"

"Yes!" Garth spoke up. "And speaking of that, gentlemen, the Tribunal has reviewed your records with a fine tooth comb and we have a brand new assignment for the both of you. You can thank Mary for the push in your favor."

Phineas and Jeffrey came to attention. "What's that, Councilor?"

"Now that we know the Seekers are trying to infiltrate our Shadow operations, they will target our candidates, just as they did with Natalie. Jeffrey, when you saved Jaiden in 2019, one of our 21st Century Aides discovered that a Seeker hired the shooter off the streets that night. They specifically targeted Jaiden."

Jeffrey's face blanched. "No kidding? I don't believe this! These guys are playing for keeps. It's insane."

"That is why the Tribunal and I decided to instill a new _Voyager Shadow Task Force_, and we want you both to spearhead the group. The main purpose is to start keeping track of all the Seekers in history. Your members are to observe and report, and above all, keep the field Voyagers safe to correct history and protect the candidates at all costs. You must work closely with the Aides and train and supervise the other Shadow members. So far you have the Powers family and Jaiden Hoyt under you. It is imperative that Voyagers are one step ahead of the Seekers at all times; otherwise the flux of history will be destroyed. Are you up to the challenge?"

Phineas and Jeffrey took deep breaths and they released them at the same time.

"Let's show this team what it really means to be a Voyager. Whaddya say, Jeff?" Phineas grinned.

Jeffrey leaned forward ecstatic and shook Garth's hand. "Does an omni have red and green lights? Of course we're up for it! You got yourself a task force, Councilor!"

"Looks like it's a done deal." Phineas laughed.

"I will tell the Tribunal your decision and they will set up a center of operations, which will also include a duplicate Omnibus to track the Shadow omnis. I'm very sorry to say that until we filter out our leak in Headquarters, we have to be very wary about everyone in the _Omni Control Center_. You will both receive proper training on how operate the new Omnibus." Garth advised them.

"Our Mansion can be used for Shadow meetings, boys." Michelle offered. "And Natalie gave me a contact date for you. She said to look her up in the year 1972. By then she completes her Academy and Aide training and is better equipped to serve the team."

"Sounds fine. But she'll miss us for those eight years on earth time. We'll certainly miss her." Phineas said.

"You're only a communicator and omni away boys, don't be strangers to us."

**Wisconsin: Spring, 1972**

Two weeks after the Tribunal gave Phineas and Jeffrey the green light for the Task Force; they decided to gather for the first meeting in the Powers Mansion. It was imperative to discuss the delegation of responsibilities for the current five members, the main objective of the team, and review Seeker information that Natalie and Michelle uncovered while playing history detectives. It was up to Phineas and Jeffrey to meet the other applicants on the list to see if they qualified. The Tribunal expected the team fully operational within three months time.

"Well, Bogg, we made it. This place is gorgeous, secluded, and has an awesome swimming pool. Hey, we can have group barbecues." Jeffrey kidded as they walked up the path.

"Jeff, we're not here to lounge, we're here to work." Phineas scolded.

"Come on, I was just saying. All work and no play makes Jeffrey a grouchy Voyager. You remember what having fun was like, don't you, Bogg?"

Phineas glanced at him bemused. "Yeah, wise guy. I still know how to kick up my heels, but like Kevin always says…"

"There's a time and place for everything…I know, I know. That proverb is as old as the hills."

They rang the bell and the door opened wide. Jeffrey's jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed. Natalie Powers matured into a beautiful woman. She dressed comfortably in tan bell-bottom pants and a fitted lavender tee shirt with dark brown boots. She styled her layered blonde hair in a long ponytail over one shoulder. A wide smile enveloped her face.

"Hello, I have an appointment this afternoon, I believe someone needed a Chauffeur?" Phineas grinned.

"_Cheese head!_ I'm so glad you're here! It's been forever!"

Jeffrey turned around laughing. All Phineas needed was the Wisconsin cheese wedge hat to fit the image. He'd be sure to get him one before they left.

"I know we passed each other on and off while I was at the Academy but I chose to take most courses from home." She dabbed her eyes to prevent tears from ruining her prettily designed black make-up. It made her green-eye color pop.

"Come in! Please! Mom and dad told me you were coming. They're not here. They went on a Hawaiian vacation for their anniversary a few days ago."

"What? Already skipping out on the meetings? We'll have to have a talk with those two." Phineas laughed.

"Well, Mom likes to consider herself a 'consultant' nowadays. But she puts in a lot of research for the cause. Dad's 'on call' but his heart is still with the wine and cheese, so we're going to have a great meeting tonight." She giggled.

"I'm all for a glass of fine wine." Jeffrey mumbled.

As Phineas passed the threshold, Natalie hugged him tight. "I'm so happy we're together again. This is going to be a big adventure."

"It's great to be here. You look amazing, sweetheart. What are you now, twenty-one, two?"

Natalie chuckled. "Try twenty-four. Well you boys haven't aged a day. I need to learn the Voyagers secret of youth."

"Maybe one day I'll show you the fountain, but right now you look fresh as a daisy." Phineas joked. "Ah, twenty-four, so young. That's about the time I picked up Jeff. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, and sometimes I think we've been partners for a thousand years."

Natalie stared at Jeffrey. "And aren't you happy you dragged him with you, Phineas?"

"It has its moments." He nudged Jeffrey, who kept unusually quiet.

"Hey, listen, being a Voyager is great fun, but we can't forget about the dangers of the Seekers, Natalie." Jeffrey spoke up concerned.

He thought of the swamp, and how he briefly touched her hand before the killer dragged her underwater. He never wanted anyone on his watch to come so close to death again. It disturbed him for a while afterwards. He finally retired Phineas' old omni and had a state-of the art exact replica made. The original proudly sat on display in their complex next to a photo from when Jeffrey was twelve. Phineas posed dumbfounded while Jeffrey stood on his head with his legs opened like a 'V.' It was classic Bogg and Jeff humor.

Jeffrey didn't mean to sour the good mood, but a keen desire to keep Natalie safe at all times kicked him full force. "_Umm, _I mean, the Seekers know where you live, and they also know that you're a Voyager Aide. We have to take extra precautions."

Natalie slipped from Phineas' arms and faced him. "We'll discuss that. I'm willing to take the risk, just like you both could have died for me when I was nothing but a dumb, spoiled teenager."

Jeffrey moved closer, unsure what to do. "Maybe you were, but you were certainly worth it." He smiled. "I'll never forget how brave you acted out there and fought off that creep."

"Really? I remember acting like a helpless infant."

"There's nothing helpless about you." He complimented her. "After we start training you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

Natalie fidgeted and stroked her hair. As she stared into Jeffrey's soft brown eyes, desire welled inside her. She recalled the night he rescued her and how he touched her face. Natalie always cherished the warm contentment she felt being in Jeffrey's presence for that short moment.

Jeffrey put out his hand to her. Natalie gazed at it and pushed it aside. Jeffrey sighed and they fell into a soothing hug.

Phineas smiled, unable to conceal his delight. He slowly walked away to check out the décor. Not much changed in eight years; the Powers family preferred classic furnishings that always came back in style. He visited the music room and was glad to see Natalie kept the harp on prominent display.

Jeffrey pulled away from Natalie, but kept ahold of her waist. She inched nearer.

"So, where do we conduct this top-secret meeting?" He grinned. "In the panic room?"

"Oh we have those, but there's a big useless parlor next to the music room. I converted it to a mini-Headquarters station with all the latest technology, it's so groovy."

Jeffrey laughed. "_Groovy._ I haven't heard that word in ages. I see you got some bead curtains going on too." He pointed at the entrance to the parlor.

"Now that I've seen the future, I realize it's classic 'seventies.' You'll probably see all the customary trappings around except the bong and hookah."

Jeffrey chuckled. He already felt light-headed and giddy around her. The conversation lulled as they eyed each other gently. Jeffrey tightened his grip and Natalie clutched the back his neck and drew him close. She ran her fingers through his long curls and kissed him softly on the cheek. Her lips faintly brushed his mouth. "Thanks for dropping into my life Jeffrey Jones. I hope you plan to stay for a long time." She whispered.

Her cheeks glowed and she casually walked away to announce to the other team members that their group leaders had arrived.

Phineas saw it was safe to come out and went to Jeffrey's side. He waved a hand over his face, but Jeffrey kept dazed and rooted to the spot. Phineas cupped his ear.

"Are those knees I hear knocking? Is that a heartbeat or a jackhammer?"

Jeffrey ignored him as he contemplated all of Natalie Powers. He would not let her slip through his fingers.

Phineas tapped him. "Hey you, _NO_ romance while the omni is red."

Jeffrey broke his stupor. "What? Where? Who made up that dumb rule anyway?"

"Some know-it-all kid from 1982." Phineas patted his shoulder. "Hmm, who would've guessed it? And I thought she liked the blonde type."

"Not after they meet Italian stallions." Jeffrey bragged. "She's probably sick of blonde men in her life, no offense to you and Kevin…and every other guy in this sweet, white-bread town."

"_Ahh, _okay. Twenty-four years old…you're twenty-six…Now I quite understand why she chose 1972." He grinned slyly.

"I love when you finally catch on." Jeffrey couldn't contain his wide-mouthed smile. "I'm counting on a _very_ good year."

Phineas rolled his eyes. The Bogg torch was passed. Jeffrey at last discovered what was_ really _important.

"So, are you ready, Shadow Leader?"

Jeffrey straightened up and fixed his collar. Natalie was right. Adventure awaited them.

"I certainly am, Shadow Leader. Let's go meet our Task Force."

**The End.**


End file.
